Legacy Of Nine Legends
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: He was not born the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi like his two younger sisters. His family and God parents did not focus on his development and they did not train him. And while the Shinigami is the Death God of their world. He did not take Minato's soul for some unknown reason. The Death God only left with a sickening smile like he would witness something amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was not born the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi like his two younger sisters. His family and God parents did not focus on his development and they did not train him. And while the Shinigami is the Death God of their world. He did not take Minato's soul for some unknown reason. The Death God only left with a sickening smile like he would witness something amazing.

As the Older sibling of the three Namikaze children. Naruto was the black sheep, the outcast, and the odd one left out.

But he was destined for great things.

He was Destined to carry the Legacy of Nine Legends whom had claimed to the top of their kind. Nine of the Most powerful warriors are now entrusting their powers and abilities in one child.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

And his power will make the Heavens Tremble and Hell shake in fear.

* * *

 **Tags: Romance, Mature, Comedy, Language, Supernatural, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Violence, Blood & Gore**

 **Clever/Calm/Dangerous/Skilled/Overwhelmingly Powerful/Gray/Compassionate/Understanding/Multiple Powers and Abilities/Slightly Rebellious/Somewhat Lazy Naruto**

* * *

 _'What has happen to me wasn't suppose to originally happen. In fact what had happen after my transformation was a complete accident and unforeseen side effect. Though granted it wasn't unwelcome. It was certainly welcomed, but I wish it didn't make controlling my power such a pain' - Naruto_

 ** _Chapter I: Birth Of a New Legend & Beyond the Veil  
_**

It was dead quiet in the Village of Konohagkaure No Sato.

The Village Hidden In the Leaf. A massive maze of a forest hides and shelters those whom call this place home. And in this very village no more than a year ago our hero's sisters were born On October 10, the same day of his birth. But yet his life did not get for the better.

For you see, his Father Minato Namikaze had summoned the Shinigami. The Death God Sealed away the Yin and Yang half of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. But he didn't take the Yondaime Hokage's soul. Instead the Shinigami only had a sicken grin like he found something amusing or something interesting. After pardoning Kushina Namikaze and her husband from their Fatal fate. The Shinigmai disappeared with a flash of bright white light that bathed the area.

The Village was able to pick the broken pieces and fix what was broken. However, unknowingly the Heavens, The Underworld, and Earth will feel the power and Legacy of Nine Legends whom all given their powers, knowledge, and abilities to one child whom will alter the very landscape.

And forever change the course of destiny.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto: Present Day  
_**

Sitting in a class room a lone male sat in silence as he waited for his class mates to join him.

He is no older than 12, but his eyes held a maturity to them, none of his age group has.

The lone male had unique features even among the Villagers and Clans.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, formerly Naruto Namikaze. As he didn't want a connection to the family he had left at the age of 4.

His thick and abundant mid-back length dark red hair tied in a thick ponytail hair. With all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. He has deep crystal amethyst violet eyes that shimmered slightly like gems in certain lighting. He has three lines on each cheek given him the appearance of whisker marks. His face is angled and nearly no baby fat on his body.

Naruto's body is that of a swimmer, built for speed, agility, endurance, stamina, and strength. With his lean slender frame he is more agile and quick than the rest of his class.

He is wearing black shinobi sandals with shin guards attach for added protection. Black Anbu cargo pants fitted with extra pockets and have woven armor within the cloth protecting muscles like the thighs much better. For his shirt he is wearing an short sleeve mesh armor shirt, over that Naruto also modified a mid-night blue kimono ankle length that has a two-tail appearance. He also removed the sleeves so they wouldn't get in his way as much. Keeping the kimono closed is a long flowing faded black obi (Sash) that also holds one of his weapons he manage to 'borrow'.

Around Naruto's waist is a loose leather belt that holds his shuriken pouch and Chokuto sword.

His Chokuto sword sits at his waist behind his back. His Chokuto sword is nothing special, a simple dark wood stain finish, is also short than a Katana but longer than a Wakizashi. His Shuriken pouch sits on his right side of his waist.

On his forearm are dark harden leather bracers similar to the anbu ones though these ones are not gray but are a dark brown. On his palms are two markings... On his left palm is that of a black crescent moon and on his right is a black line circle suggesting its the sun. On Naruto's back left hand is a incredible complex Seal with several different symbols and strange writing that only Naruto is familiar with.

Leaning back in his chair Naruto knew that his team placement is today. Today is also the day to see if his 'nine' years of hardcore brutal training had paid off.

And to be fair, didn't have any short cuts to get to this level. He only had the Kage Bunshin, his determination, and the fact he was really stubborn when he was four. In the Beginning, he started off small, he would summon Kage Bunshin and each Kage Bunshin would go off with one of his nine care takers. And Experience wise honestly, all those clones whom would cut his training time done by 1/4th.

He was so glad that at least one of his Senseis had chakra like him.

Then it begun. His Hell, his torment, and his agony all started when he was nearing the completion of his training.

And while he had the powers, abilities, and knowledge all thanks to his Nine Care Takers. He still had a long way to go before controlling all the power he has. Including completely mastering all his abilities he has as well. Granted he had a great grasp on a majority of his powers and abilities as of now compared to when he started.

He had received a few additional gifts from them as well. A few were weapons such as **Sho** and **Isamu**. Both name have a meaning for Naruto. Sho means 'to fly' or 'soar' while Isamu means 'courage'. They were the easiest to carry around as they only looked like tubes till Naruto activate them. He has more weapons but he keeps those stored away unleash he absolutely has to use them.

He wanted to make his sensei's proud, but he also wanted to make his own path and life. And while he carried on their will's and dreams on his shoulders. Naruto would find a way to bring those dreams into reality in his own way. A way that he hoped would cause the least amount of blood shed.

 _'Of course I was a child at the time, Naive and full of hopes and dreams. But I suppose there is no harm of having dreams and hopes. I am their dreams and hopes while I carry on their will. They raised me, taught me, trained me, and turned me to what I am now... With them gone, I have to find my own way. I do not know where life will take me, but I am not afraid of the challenges set forth ahead of me. I will conquer each challenge and surpass all nine of my Senseis'_ Naruto thought with a determined look as he blinked and snapped out of his thought process.

"Hello Naruto, ready for your team assignment?" a scared chunin asked with a smile on his face. Having just walked into the class room and see one of his favorite students. The red head smile softly and nodded. Iruka smiled at the 'Fallen Prince of Kaonohagakure No Sato'. Naruto wasn't a bad kid in his opinion. Rough around the edges and he tended to have out burst when he is angry. But those outburst have become a rarity and he has calmed down and matured alot.

He is a wonderful student, his chakra levels are off the charts, he is highly intelligent, is clever and unpredictable how he handles things, and most of all he did not rely on family techniques like his mothers sword skills of his father's sealing skills.

No, Naruto had his 'own' Kenjutsu style as well his own knowledge on Fuinjutsu. Which at this point his he spent a little time developing his skills more. He would be a legend in his own right. Iruka also knew from hints Naruto would say that the boy had Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and even Iryō Ninjutsu under his belt. To what degree Naruto trained his skills in and how powerful he really was. Iruka could only guess as Naruto showed talents that would make him rookie of the year.

Yet he held back, something that baffled Iruka till he heard the reason.

Which granted, made perfect sense to Iruka in a way.

"Sensei which team am I on?" Naruto asked with a soft kind voice. Naruto's eyes & face showed a warmth and gentleness to it. And in Iruka's opinion it was better than his serious or apathetic one. Those ones Iruka was glad he wouldn't be the victim of. When Naruto and Iruka sparred seriously, Iruka couldn't believe the level of intelligence, skill, power, and over that overwhelming feeling raw infinite power that flowed off Naruto.

Iruka felt like he was facing something else than a human being. Naruto brought a feeling of dread and hopelessness when He released only 1 of his 10 Restraints. Iruka was terrified if he release all 10 of them on someone. After losing the spar as agreed Iruka would keep quiet about Naruto's true skill and power. After that, Naruto helped Iruka train and improve his over all abilities. But no one could use Naruto's training method. Well other than his sisters, no one had the same level of chakra he had.

Iruka smirked at his student/friend as he shook his head denying the boy knowledge of who's team he will be on. Of course Iruka saw Naruto pout before getting his attention stolen by paper work. Iruka missed the fox like smirk that Naruto had on his face after the Chunin's eyes turned else where.

 _'So Tenten, Neji, and Lee, it will be interesting working with Tenten and Lee... I could go without the Hyuga though. Always preaching about fate or how I am destined for the path that 'Fate' had set for me. I don't believe in things that are predetermined. what is the point of living if life was honestly like that?'_ Naruto pondered as his class mates filled in the class room.

Naruto's face & eyes taken the look of a impassive emotionless person. Even to go as far saying he is Apathetic towards those around him. Everyone seemed to ignore Naruto's existance or they didn't know what to say to him.

He was after all 'The Fallen Prince' so no one wanted to be affiliated with him. They didn't know why their parents told them to avoid Naruto but they listened. Unsure why they should avoid Naruto. He was the Hokage's son and he wasn't a bad person. So as time went by more and more kids Naruto's age have begun to question the adults knowledge on subjects and see how much they really know.

Which is why some kids always got 'I can't tell you' or 'You wouldn't understand' excuse. And with each passing question and each passing day, the kids and future shinobi/kunoichi have begun to trust less and less of what their parents are saying.

Of course, Naruto had no interest in the personal lives of his fellow classmates. He didn't care much for his former father and mother. He hasn't been in that house since he was 4 years old. So if they haven't noticed he left that long ago. Well they are kinda out luck then cause he had more important things than talk to his former parents and former God parents.

They haven't been a part of his life for a long time. He will give his family a benefit of a doubt. But they must make an effort to be in his life as of now he will be living his life the way he wishes too. And if they fuck up that will be on them, he is forgiving, he isn't that forgiving.

"Ok class settle down" Iruka called out as the class continues to chat over Iruka. This caused Naruto to plug his ears closed before Iruka shouted.

A tick mark appeared over Iruka's head as he flew through some hand signs.

"I SAID QUIET DOWN YA BRATS" Iruka used his 'Big Head Demon technique' to yell over the restless kids. After quieting down Iruka sighed and stacked some papers. He stood up and begun his 'speech'.

"As you all know, you have passed the Genin Exam and now will be tried and tested through the Guidance of your Jounin Sensei. The road ahead will be hard, but if you all work together and strive for better there is nothing a team can not accomplish. As a Konoha shinobi, a Genin you are now seen as adults and should hold up a professional attitude. The road ahead will be tough, each new challenge will be harder and more dangerous than the last. Stand fast, stay strong, and you will make it" Iruka said changing his speech up for this year.

"Now I will read the team placements...Team One will be..." And like that Naruto stopped paying attention as he mediated on certain matters that might concern himself.

 _'I need to make some more ammo for **Casull** and **Jackal**. I can make regular ammo. Specialized ammo can wait for the next 200 or so years. I am glad I was able to remove all that religious babble. It was rather annoying to read that even time I cleaned those two guns. I was able to add my Fuinjutsu design which given them a awesome tribal look. Though Sensei said I could custom make the hand cannons anyway I wish since they are mine. Wish I had a way around the ammo problem'_ Naruto thought as he was distracted by other things.

However, Naruto's attention was cut when he heard his name.

"Team Nine will be Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Maito Gai" Iruka announced as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _'I-I'm with Neji and Naruto-kun'_ thought a embarrassed girl with gray eyes. She blushed with a happy smile on her face.

 _'YOSH! I am with Naruto-Kun! Our FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL BURN BRIGHT'_ a mini bushy brows mentally cheered.

 _'Hmph'_ a stuck up Hyuga thought.

 _'I am_ _contemplating on killing Minato.'_ Naruto thought as he heard the thoughts of his teammates. He knew the man had an agenda to placing him with Maito Gai, a Elite Junin whom is a master to Taijutsu. Any other team would have been fine, but placing him on a new Four man cell team plus one sensei means only one thing. What Minato's goal or alternative motive for this was unclear. But Naruto hadn't spoken to his father since he was three. Same for Kushina as they really didn't know he didn't come home once in that span of 9 years.

Kinda made him wonder what would happen if anyone like Iruka or someone he is close to found out. Meh, he didn't really care personally as he had more important things to worry about than focus on his parents. He had no strong emotional attachment to them either. Hell he didn't even hate them like normal people would. He was indifferent to them ever since he turned 7 years old. Already by then Naruto could fend for himself by the age of six so he wasn't really worried.

Sure he wasn't going to wish ill things on them but he wasn't going to waste his time on them either.

While he was strong and mastered alot his Senseis' taught him. He had NOT master all of what they taught him, therefore he can still grow and develop on his own and become even stronger than them. Plus if he wanted to he can always take a look at the scrolls they all left before they disappeared which contained what he needed to complete his training for them.

If he wanted to, he could add more things to learn and farther increase his skill and power. Though granted he would have to add another Level for his Restriction Seal which he has a total of 10 right now. He simply doesn't know how powerful he really can become. And he did not become this powerful by having it handed to him. Oh no, his senseis were sadistic fucks whom trained him till he was broken, healed him up, and trained him more.

Granted after he was turned into whatever he is now currently. He had gained all their powers, abilities, knowledge, and a few of there skills. Naruto COULDN'T control all of this power so one of his senseis' devised a Seal Matrix that restricted almost all of his power. So that is what he had to train in, control of his overwhelming power. Which is NOT easy one bit as Naruto could only freely control up One Release of his **Constraint Seal Matrix**. He could develop more and control up to Two releases but it will take alot of blood, sweat, and time to even reach.

And there is also the fact he could Maximize each level of power he releases. And Until he fully masters his Zero State and Level One State. At any given time Naruto is at a state he calls 'Zero State' where almost all his powers are sealed away so he has to rely on his skills, intelligence, and abilities he has. The **Constraint Seal Matrix** only limits his overwhelming power.

This 'Zero State' only allows him to use only so much of his abilities as a massive amount of his power is sealed off until he needs his power. Granted in his Zero State he had the power level of a High A-Class Shinobi. He could make his Zero State match a S-Class shinobi but that will take a lot of hard work or even higher still. He planned on becoming it to a SS or SSS class shinobi before even releasing one of his Level States.

But hey, he had time and he had plenty of Chakra to make thousands of clones if need be. He wasn't overly worried about him falling behind in regards to his own private training.

"Everyone has recess for an hour before the Jonin senseis will show up" Iruka said as he waved off his students and left to attend to more business.

Naruto seeing this was his chnace to walk out chose to do so.

Unfortunately he was followed towards one of his favorite places in the Village.

Sighing Naruto turned to an all to familiar face.

"Yes?' Naruto said holding his blank expression as he saw the person that followed him fidget.

"Ah umm how are you Naru-kun?" a girl Naruto knew when they were growing up. Hell he thought she had better aim than him and he trained to the bone to shoot, cut, stab, and utterly destroy things blind folded.

Tenten has black hair and soft grey eyes. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She keeps this hairstyle consistent day in and day out. Though Naruto will admit she is fairly attractive.

Tenten wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue. Tenten being their teams heavy support and rightfully skilled greatly in Bukijutsu and Fuinjutsu has a talent of her own.

She also had a great figure, slim waist, toned stomach, toned legs and muscles including her figure is very slim yet alluring it its own unique right. She also had and B-cup breast and kissable lips. Tenten was a very attractive girl and her heart was always in the right place either caring for someone she was close to or someone she liked.

Naruto and Tenten go back to when they were 10. So fairly to say he knew the girl for a number of years. Which also meant he saved her during one of his walks under the moon and night sky. Said saving her was from a drunk and to be honest. Naruto is surprised only Tenten figured out it was him that saved her. He wasn't wearing anything to hide his face or identity. So it made him think how idiotic some shinobi can be, hell he saved Mikoto Uchiha and Yoshino Nara before too.

Naruto looked at the 'weapons mistress' and smiled a bit as he found something amusing.

"I am fine Ten-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked in a soft voice with a charming smile. Naruto started walking again with Tenten at his side.

"I am fine Naru-kun, how goes your training?" Tenten asked as banter like this was common.

"I Have to say my training goes very well. I am about to finish a technique I have been working on quite a bit" Naruto said with a nostalgic smile. The technique he was trying to make is a recreation of the Original. It was a memento of one of his sensei that he wanted to make. Because no matter what, those nine were like his family in a odd weird way.

"More Naru-kun? I would have to say you are the most versatile out of all of us. Why do you train so much and so hard?" Tenten asked with a curious tone. Naruto's small smile never wavered of flatten.

"To keep a promise I made to the ones whom trained me. And a way to forever remember them as they shaped me into the man I am today" Naruto said as both Naruto and Tenten came up on a ramen shop. Naruto is smirking while Tenten rolled her eyes as the two entered the small ramen stand.

"Old Man! TWO Smoky Grilled Chicken with Zucchini Ramen Noodles" Naruto called out one of the specially made ramen that is surprisingly healthy for a growing body. Its also one of the many recipes that Naruto made out of bored and given old man Teuchi so he could make it whenever Naruto stopped by.

(The Smoky Grilled Chicken with Zucchini Noodles is a real dish. I found it wanting to knew if ramen can be made into a healthy meal. Turns out that it can be)

"Coming UP" Teuchi yelled from the back as he prepared another meal. Tenten whom is at his side raised a curious eyebrow thinking nothing special about the ramen.

"Hey Naru-kun, how are you?" Ayame asked with a happy smile. Naruto nodded with a smirk of his own.

"I am fine Ayame-chan. Ayame this is Tenten, she is in my graduating class" Naruto introduced his class mate to the 'Cute ramen girl'.

Sitting down Tenten talked to Ayame for a bit before Naruto's order was brought to him. Sitting in front of Naruto is two loaded bowls of Smoky Grilled Chicken with Zucchini Ramen Noodles. The bowl is filled to the brim of different vegetables, noodles, some chicken, broth, carrots, and several other foods that would make this bowl a full meal instead of a simple snack.

Tenten went wide eyed looking at the bowl.

"Naruto my boy. I didn't know you were dating a girl already" Teuchi said with a friendly smile. Out of the corner of his eye Ayame flinched at the thought of someone seeing Naruto romantically. Tenten blushed madly at this to which she rapidly denied it.

"So your not dating Naruto? Is something wrong with his appearance?" Teuchi asked truly curious.

"W-What? NO NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIS LOOKS! Its just uh I have eyes for someone else" Tenten blushed shyly as Naruto stared blankly at his friend just when he finished two bowls of ramen. Off to the side Ayame sighed in relief before she went back to work. Knowing her father would speak to Naruto quite a bit before Naruto chatted with her.

"Old man, how is everything for you and Ayame?" Naruto asked as he glanced to Ayame to she her blush at him.

"Oh? Interested in taking my daughter's hand" Teuchi wanted to tease Naruto. But one did not train with nine legendary warriors in their own rights to be tease so easy. Naruto would not blush so easy by any simple means.

"Hmm Maybe, it would be nice to return to the warmth of a home with someone you care for. Better than returning to a empty home every night" Naruto said with a small smirk as he looked at Ayame whom blushed even more before she threw a towel at him. Naruto caught the towel and placed it on the counter.

"Not funny Naru-kun. That's something you can't joke around about" Ayame said with a cute serious face.

"Who said I was joking?" Naruto held a blank face before he smirked and tipped Teuchi a bit extra. Ayame blinked in confusion as the statement of what Naruto said was processed by her brain. Which caused the girl to blush madly at the implications.

"See ye, I have team placements with Tenten" Naruto said as he left with Tenten. Tenten whom was somewhat amused and confused left waving bye at the father and daughter duo.

"So do I need to pla-" Teuchi was interrupted by a hard smack as his embarrassed daughter went to go hide and calm down her blush.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto and Tenten**_

"So what's the story with you and the ramen girl" Tenten asked as Naruto's lips twitched into a amusing smirk.

"Oh? Why so interested in my personal life?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You flirted with her, I never seen you do that before" Tenten said with a deadpan.

"I saved her from a couple of drunks is all. Nothing to amazing really. She has been like that ever since we became friends" Naruto shrugged not really caring.

 _'Kami he is dense'_ Tenten thought before she spoke. "What are you now Naruto, you saved me and this Ayame girl. Are you sorta some Knight in shining armor?" Tenten joked as Naruto again shrugged.

"I prefer Dark Knight. Shining armor will get me noticed" Naruto said with a smile as they came upon the Academy. Naruto raced towards the class room making Tenten confused before she raced to catch back up with her friend..

Naruto had raced into the room and sat in his seat before Tenten raced in and sat next to Neji.

Neji and Lee were doing their own thing. Lee doing one arm push ups and Neji just sitting in silence.

 _'I wonder how I will remove that giant pole from his ass'_ Naruto pondered before shrugging. He felt his sensei coming, and he was as fast as they say.

 _'Konoha's Green Beast, lets see how you handle me... Will you be like the rest of the village and my so called family. Or will you be like Ayame, Tuechi, and old man Hiruzen. We will see won't we?'_ Naruto thought as he sat calmly in the back of the class.

"DRAMATIC ENTRY" a man yelled as he kicked open the door.

Naruto sweat drop, Tenten blinked confused, Neji raised an eyebrow, and Lee had stars in his eyes.

"Good afternoon my most youthful of students. It is I, Maito Gai whom will guide you to becoming splendid Shinobi and make your FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT!" Gai said as he did a whole show for team nine.

"YOUTH!" Lee shouted out as Naruto's eye twitched.

 _'So torturing Minato'_ Naruto deadpanned.

"Team Nine please report to me at Training Grounds entrance at 8 O clock sharp tomorrow. Until then, lets show the Leaf that the Strongest team is TEAM GAI"Maito Gai shouted with some kinda nice guy pose.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GEI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

 _'My get the fuck out of dodge senses are tingling'_ Naruto thought as he slipped into the shadows.

What happen next horrified Tenten and Neji for the rest of their days. Naruto however disappeared into the shadows using some of his power to 'Shadow Walk' as he calls it to be spared from what would be known as the 'Manliest Sunset Hug Genjutsu'

The Village heard what sounded like two people being brutally murdered... Or they saw something terrifying.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto is hiding in a tree as he seethes at the sun for being so bright today. It wasn't like he hates the sun, he just dislikes anything bright or flashy. Though Techniques, jutsu, and other cool things are an acceptation to this 'flashy' rule. The said rule pertained to anything that can be used as a light source. The street lights, the sun's light or any type of light didn't brother Naruto any, but it annoyed him when it was just glaringly bright. With that being said, he should have worn his sunglasses today.

Maybe he should send a Kage Bunshin to go retrieve them.

"YOU!" Naruto blinked at the shout and saw two people arguing over something. They were a fair distance away but thanks to Naruto's senses he could pick up things no human could. The Inuzuka clan had similar senses to his own but his are sharper, clearer, and more more refined to the point he can hit a target over several hundred yards away. Whatever it was, didn't involve Naruto as it is only about 8 in the morning, and to be fair, the village wasn't nosy until around 10 or 11 in the morning. as that is when all the main shops open.

Unless its something to do with donuts, coffee, or an early breakfast dine in. Those are normally used by shinobi of varying ranks. Or the older villagers whom get up at the crack of dawn.

Naruto already had his 'breakfast' so to speak.

"Ahh Naruto, why are your here?" a familiar voice called out and Naruto looked down to see Maito Gai standing there with a big goofy smile.

"Sensei" Naruto acknowledged his sensei as he dropped down and stayed in the shade.

"I thought I sent a message to your parents I have canceled the team meeting. I have a emergency mission with some of my few fellow jounin" Gai said a bit confused. Naruto gave an air of indifference at the mention of his parents.

"I haven't spoke to Minato or Kushina since I left that house Sensei" Naruto said honestly, not really caring who knows about some of his past. He wasn't going to spill everything. Gai, having his curiosity peaked was interested in the meaning behind his student's statement.

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Gai asked softly.

"I mean ever since I was four, I have not once stepped foot into that house or spoken to them. I am not even sure they noticed I left the house as no one was sent to bring me back home. So I kinda just kept my distance, of course it was my choice to do so. You telling them is somewhat of a waste of time" Naruto said as he leaned up against the tree. Gai had a look of surprise and shock on his face.

"So your telling me you had not had any supervision since you were four!?" Gai nearly shouted. Gone was his happy go luck smile replaced by a serious and dangerous Elite Jounin whom probably knew how to break a man's body at least 1000 different ways.

"Y-yeah" Naruto said not expected this sorta outburst from Gai, then again he didn't know the man other than what the Bingo Book offered to tell. He could read Gai's mind but he didn't know if he should. Those screams of bloody murder makes him glad that he escaped. But it also terrified him what would happen if he stayed. Considering who he was raised, trained, and cared for under meant Naruto seen alot of the worst and best.

But one could never be to careful.

Sighing Gai looked at his student in worry before nodding. "Very well, do you have an address I can visit encase something like this happens again?" Gai politely asked which Naruto nodded.

"I live in the Old Uzumaki Shrine. I fixed it up and made it livable. It has a bedroom, shower, kitchen, and anything basic. Nothing to fancy, and strangely I like it like that" Naruto said as he didn't mind Gai knowing where he currently stayed. Of course the old Uzumaki shrine was rebuilt by Naruto. How he did rebuild such a place Naruto wouldn't tell anyone even if they begged.

"I see, very well. Any points of reference if I can't find you at your home?" Gai asked.

"The Ramen stand owner by Old man Tuechi. The Dragon's Scale & Claw shop, and atop the Hokage Mountain" Naruto listed some of the top places he would be at any given time. Naruto didn't have to worry about Minato and Kushina finding out.

While reading a person's mind is a very useful ability. Naruto found it much more refreshing not relying on it and simply 'taking a leap of faith' to trust someone. And Gai was a stand up guy and Naruto knew he could trust the Big bushy brow sensei. At least that is what his gut is telling him. _'At the rate I can read minds now, I shouldn't rely on it in battle. It should only be used to gather information and see if someone is lying. I can't rely on one ability anyway. My battle instincts and other abilities will pick up the slack so long I am focused and not cocky'_ Naruto mentally nodded as he kept a calm and chilled look.

"Very well, I will keep those places in mind Naruto. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and fulfill my mission" Gai said to his student.

"Good Luck sensei" Naruto waved the man off with a small smile. Gai given Naruto a 'Nice Guy pose' and shot off in a burst of speed.

Naruto stood alone in silence before smirking.

"Things are looking up, aren't they? Maybe I can achieve what my ancestor always dreamed of. But doing so alone is impossible" Naruto mumbled out loud before he went off on 'enthusiastic walks'. It was a nice peaceful day after all.

* * *

 _ **Later that Evening**_

Naruto is calmly strolling down a path not often take by anyone. Other than the random person or a patrol going this this particular section, this area is largely avoided due to the ever looming presence of Training Ground 44. A place where Naruto goes to train everyday, though depending on the time he might train at Night or during the day. But he always trains at least 6 hours everyday with a sum of 2000 or so Kage Bunshin working on other projects.

Stopping Naruto smelled the air.

"Why does it suddenly reek of hypocrisy here" Naruto wondered as his battle instincts and senses warned him of a danger.

Catching a kunai between his index finger and Middle finger. Naruto lazily looked at the poor soul he was either going to eat or brutally murder.

"Chunin Mizuki, why did you attack me?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned to a faintly glowing blood ruby red with black slits for a pupil. His nails lengthen in a claw like look and his 8 canines grew in length. Where humans only have four canines, Naruto has two canines placed in each spot where there is normally one.

Pitch black wings that looked like a cross between a Dragon and a Bat slowly opened up giving Naruto a dark other worldly look.

"I knew it, you are a monster" the man seethed as he took out some more kunai. Smirking a insane grin, the Chunin took some explosive tags and wrap them around the handle of the kunai.

"Now now, monster is such a hurtful word. If I was such a being I wouldn't be able to think logically like a normal person" Naruto said with a playful smirk. Naruto saw Misuki tremble as he felt some of Naruto's chakra level spike a bit. Not even releasing his Constraint Seal Matrix. Naruto is without a doubt stronger than Mizuki.

"W-What are you?" Mizuki asked frighten out of his mind. His body wouldn't stop trembling as his grip on the kunai lessen.

"I do not honestly know but, Its time to stop this. But first, I believe this belongs to you" Naruto said as he flicked the Kunai towards Mizuki. Returning to his 'Human form', Naruto started walking away as he heard a thud. Glancing back Naruto saw Mizuki surround in a pool of his own blood and a kunai embedded deeply into a tree after it went through four other trees. Looking at his hand Naruto sighed in dismay and continued walking away.

 _'Next time, don't chat with Orochimaru's spy'_ Naruto thought. _'Speaking of which, I should pay a visit to dear old Anko'_ Naruto thought as he disappeared in a flash of Crimson.

He knew Anko from brief meetings, but what she didn't know he had helped her remove the annoying hickey. He rather keep some of his skill secret. If people find about it naturally then he won't lie, but he won't tell anyone either.

* * *

 _ **At The Dango Shop**_

Sighing a female Special Jounin stirred her dango thinking about something that was both a miracle and a curse.

Her Dark Knight hidden By the Darkness had removed her greatest shame, but she wouldn't be able to meet him till he revealed himself. All she had to go on was he is a Shinobi of the Village, but when she asked Lord Fourth he said no shinobi had control over 'the darkness' like her savior did. The closest being the Nara Clan but they didn't have enough chakra to block out all the light in a large room.

Kurenai and Yugao tried helping but it was no use, it was like he didn't exist.

"Cheer up Anko-chan" Hana, one of her best friends and member of the Inuzuka clan.

"I am trying, but I really been dying to meet him" Anko said with a adorable pout.

Kurenai smiled at her best friend at having a crush. Certainly this 'Dark Knight' had peaked her interest. After her and Asuma had a falling out, she was able to take more missions and hang out with her friends more. Her attention was more focused on two things instead of being so divided. Until she also finally had her team that she is meant to train so things are somewhat looking up for her.

"Hey Yugao, have there been anymore of those stra-" Anko was about to ask something, but then a voice ringed off in her head.

 _'My my, still lovely as ever my Hebi-hime'_ a voice ringed in her head, it was a haunting and hungry voice. It made Anko shiver that she could practically feel some kinda lust radiating in her mind.

"W-what?" Anko said as she stood up and looked around. Her friends looked at her curiously wondering what's going on.

 _'Now now Anko-chan, just think of your replies and I can hear them. Our minds are somewhat linked, this is called Telepathy. It allows me to have a conversation between our minds without the risk of ease dopers. It has been awhile since I took off that annoying hickey'_ the hungry voice said as Anko can feel eyes one her.

 _'W-where are you! I been looking for you!'_ Anko wanted to whine.

 _'Ahh Anko-hime, I am always around. But I only come by to see if your ok and to my joy you are. But I must go, I will see you soon my beautiful hime'_ the voice said before Anko felt a connection within the confines of her mind be cut. Pouting even more Anko sat down and huffed as her friends looked confused.

"Umm Anko-chan?" Kurenai called her friend's a attention.

* * *

 ** _Next Day At Night: With Naruto_**

Naruto chuckled in mirth as he just got done Training in the Forest Of Death. He smiles at the memory of him blasting apart some Poison Tigers live in the Forest. How those poison tigers started to develop that much poison in their flesh and bones was beyond Naruto. But he had fun fighting them. They were dangerous, didn't hold back, and were brutal fighters. They don't even go down if you blow off one of their legs! They just get more pissed and more wild. It was utterly funny to watch those Ne Anbu died and get ripped apart by the said tigers.

In speaking of which. Naruto really should take care of that Danzo character. His men have been trying to snoop into his home for quite a while. Of course they have been able to break in. They just fall for Naruto's traps and end up in his Fuinjutsu empowered cage for him to... Dine on if you knew what he meant.

 _'I really wanna destroy that man'_ Naruto thought as he dusted himself off. Getting to his feet Naruto smelled the faint scent of blood. Raising a eyebrow Naruto followed the scent towards the source of the scent in a blur as he used the roof tops to travel along faster.

Finding himself as the Red Light District of the Village, Naruto frowned as he saw a man yelling at a woman. It appears they were arguing as he can clearly his the shouts from across the street. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Naruto went forward to break up this senseless fighting. Smirking as his fangs lengthen again Naruto phased through the roof and landed in a dark room. Phased through the wall Naruto let his presence be known.

"Honesty, if your going to have dick fighting contest with a woman, you must have the world's cruelest handy cap" Naruto spoke as he put on some sun glasses to block his eyes from their view. The sunglasses are a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings.

No need for them to know he had blood red ruby eyes when he focus on the smallest fraction of his power. Last thing he needed was the attention of the entire village.

"Who the hell are you?" The drunken male said as the 'Dancer' behind him breathed a sign of relief.

"Well you asked so rudely but I will grace you with my name. My name is Vlad Tepes IV" Naruto said as he extended his hand out and the man flew back hitting the wooden fence that ends the alley way. Walking forward with his hands in his pockets Naruto looked at the loose dancer as she was shaking slightly.

(Vlad Tepes IV= Vlad Tepes The Fourth encase you were wondering)

"Tell me, what might be your name miss?" Naruto said as the male begun to stir. Naruto only glanced at the male before the unknown adult was knocked back into unconscious.

"A-Ah umm Violet" the dancer said as she blushed. Seeing Naruto nod he turned to her and let her see a glimpse of his eyes. Her eyes widen as she is unable to yell or scream.

"Well Miss Violet, please be careful. There are all sorts of Monsters lurking about" Naruto said with a fanged smirk as she took a step back.

"W-what are you?" Violet said shaking a bit more out of fear.

"Who knows, I am not so sure myself. To be completely honest since my transformation I am something greater than all my Care Takers combined. Their power turned me into something new and not seen before. Granted what I am now wasn't suppose to happen at all by any means but here I am. A Being that can surpass all my Care Takers in terms of Knowledge, power, abilities, and over all skill even though I have a long way to go before any of that happens. But don't worry, I only came here because I smelled something off" Naruto muttered as his fangs deceased in length. As he waved off the female before him nonchalantly.

"S-Something off?" Violet says nervously as Naruto nodded. His eyes still faintly glowing a blood ruby red color though they were hidden by his shades.

"Yes, Something that isn't human" Naruto said as he slowly pulled out Casull and shot the 'Dancer' through the heart. Blood splattered all along the fence behind the woman. But then the blood begun to move towards Naruto as it was adsorbed into his body. When there was no blood left Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"And it seems this world doesn't only have the Hidden Villages and Daimyo. But, it has a 'unnatural element' as well" Naruto muttered as he picked up the shell casing and picking it away. Looking at the body of the dancer Naruto did a single sign with his hand as her body was utterly destroy by a black and crimson energy that isn't native to the Elemental Nations. With his 'Unnaturally sharp' hearing Naruto can pick up the sound of people running to this location. Sighing and rolling his eyes Naruto tapped on the drunk's forehead as he disappeared into the shadows.

It would appear things aren't as they seem.

* * *

 _ **Some time Later**_

Leaning on a tree still wearing his sunglasses Naruto reading a Black laced book called 'Lover Of The Night' whom is written by someone of the name 'Sennin'. Naruto smirked as it mentioned one of his favorite parts. He would love to see the reactions of the second book, as the first one was a major seller. Its even more popular than Icha Icha series.

Naruto then looked to his approaching sensei.

"Greeting Gai Sensei" Naruto said as he turned back to his book. "How was your mission?" Naruto asked without looking at his sensei.

"It went well, I just back this morning. What have you been up to?" the male said curiously looking at the book. Seeing it was the 'Lover Of Night' book made Gai curious in Naruto's tastes. Its a well known book with an unknown author. No one knew the identity of the writer nor his place of birth. Other than most jounin enjoy the book. Males and Females can't get enough of the book in its self.

"I just got done training with some clones working on a fighting style that is taking a lot of hard work. Other than that earlier today the Hokage announced something important but I wasn't interested. Is the Team having a meeting?" Naruto asked as he already knew the answer.

Why else would he sense and smell Neji, Lee, and Tenten coming this way?

"Yes, I called the team Forward, instead of Testing you a transnational way, I am hopping for a new approach" Gai said with a bright happy smile. Naruto was really happy he was wearing his shades. Those white teeth seem to reflect sun light and they are way to white.

"I see" Naruto said as he closed his book and saw Neji, Tenten an Lee sit near him or next to him.

"Ok Team Nine, from here on out, instead of doing what other Jounin do, I am hopping for a new challenge. Today we will be taking Mission, and depending on how well you do this mission will decided the fate of this team" Gai said in a semi serious tone though he still held a laid back smile.

"What's the mission Sensei?" Tenten asked with a face of pure panda determination.

"You are to complete as many D-Ranked missions as possible before this week ends. If you exceed a sum total of missions I will pass you all" Gai said as Naruto gripped his fellow teammates and shot off with his teammates in Kage tower.

Gai blinked owlishly before laughing a bit.

"Naruto, your a special kid. And those other Gaki of mine are going to become something great" Gai said as he nodded.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

BANG BANG BANG

Shots were heard as Naruto's eye twitched as the shivering form of the Daimyo's wife cat. The damn thing was more of a demon than he was! And he isn't even sure what race he classifies as!

"NARUTO! Stop using Casull! You're going to blow the cat in Half!" Tenten shouted as she put the frighten cat in a steel cage to keep it from scratching the whole team. Neji and Lee nervously smiled as Naruto reloaded his 'gun' or 'baby' as Naruto called it. Naruto with his sunglasses on looked at his team with a frown.

"The mission was to return the cat, it didn't say we have to return it alive or dead" Naruto said as he put the spent mag in a storage seal on his arm. So when he gets back home he can reload the mag with more ammunition. Behind his shades were his eyes barely turned to their 'blood ruby red' color. Though none noticed as the sunglasses did a great job hiding his shifting eye colors.

It has been a week since Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Tenten had been given this challenge by Maito Gai. Within the first 2 days Naruto had already shown the team both Casull and The Jackal. To their surprise they watch Naruto blow a man's leg off with Jackal as he was trying to assault Tenten when Naruto, Neji, and Lee Left. The man was sent to prison with his leg being treated and a wooden peg to replace the limb that he lost.

Casull while less powerful was still impressive as its able to put down a human being or a large animal down in one shot. It wouldn't blow people's limbs off though but was enough to put someone in a morgue or hospital. And Naruto was not going to make any more guns other than the ones he has. He told his team that they were gifts from the man who taught Naruto how to fight and defend himself. And while he knew how to make the ammo, he didn't know how to recreate the guns.

Which was a lie, he knew how to make more weapons but he wasn't going to make any more than he already has. Last thing he needs is a bunch of ninja carrying around automatic weapons.

So Tenten pouted finding out she couldn't have something like what Naruto has. Though Neji and Lee were slightly thankful for Naruto's lack of knowledge in making these said weapons. Since then Naruto hardly used the guns unless he wants something dead or he felt lazy. Other wise he used Taijutsu or Ninjutsu in a fight. Their training regime is mostly conditioning for all of them, with Tenten and Neji having less stamina than Naruto and Lee. Naruto having the most stamina and endurance of all four.

They make meetings on when and where they train, what they train in. Other than Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, and Chakra Control solely for Neji, Tenten, and Naruto. They all had a set of training weights and each varied person to person. Other than training together or apart, the team work wasn't great but it wasn't horrible either. They were able to work together though Neji tried to take the Leader Ship role.

This is often shut down by Naruto whom is the Leader by default. Neji wasn't a bad leader, he is the Co-leader of the team. But Naruto was made the Main Leader as his traits are leader qualified. His tactics, calm attitude, knowledge on many shinobi arts other than what they train in, and the fact he put his comrades safety first before the mission.

This doesn't mean what Naruto says goes, Naruto and the whole of the team has disagreed before. Tenten and Lee also took the lead on some D-Ranked mission. But a majority of them Naruto had lead.

Sighing Neji rubbed the back of his head. "Naruto is correct in this statement. But I think it would reflect ill on us if we kill Tora" Neji said refusing to believe this cat is defenseless.

Lee nodded in a rapid fashion as he nursed his cuts done to him by the Demon Cat Tora. Lee looks at Naruto seeing all the cuts have disappeared and already healed as if they never happen. Lee wondered how Naruto recovers so quickly and pushed it to the back of his mind. He knew Naruto didn't like sharing some things about his past so the team kinda left it alone.

"We should report to Gai-sensei after we turned in Tora back to its rightful owner" Lee said with a cheerful smile as he was finally glad that this mission was over with.

After a mission debriefing and Naruto only calling Minato 'Hokage-sama' with out any emotions what so ever they went to their sensei at Training ground Nine to find Gai. But surprisingly or not surprisingly they found Gai issuing a challenge to his eternal rival 'Kakashi Hatake' whom Naruto knew due to the fact the man was his God brother, but again he failed in that aspect as he didn't even involve Naruto in his life.

So Naruto remained in an neutral state which his teammates are getting better at picking up on.

"Greetings Gai-Sensei" Naruto said with a bored expression on his face.

"AHH MY YOUTHFUL TEAM! I HAVE HEARD REPORTS ON YOUR PROGRESS! I AM HAPPY TO SAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto held his ears closed to snuff out some of the loud shouting so it wouldn't hurt his sensitive hearing.

"YOSH!" Lee cheer with a happy mega watt smile on his face.

"I HAVE DECIDED THAT TEAM NINE IS FINALLY READY FOR THE WAYS OF YOUTH!" Gai said with his own Mega watt smile. Naruto was so glad his sunglasses were on. Tenten and Neji sighed knowing this is their team now.

A enigma with dark red hair

A over energized sensei

a mini clone of the energizer bunny

A blind looking girly man

and a girl that REALLY loves pointy things.

Yeah, this is going to be fun for Team Gai. If not fun its going to be a chaotic ride.

"Now team, get together and prepare for a crash course in Taijutsu" Gai said with a WAY to cheerful smile that made the Genin gulp or shiver.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later  
**_

Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Neji all were on the ground or had one knee propping themselves up so they wouldn't completely collapse to the ground.

Out of all of them Naruto was the only one least affected by what Gai had put them through. The other members of Team Gai weren't so lucky. They were battered, bruised, and out of breath as some blood leaked out their mouth due to the intense Taijutsu spar that just took place.

"W-what kinda level of hell did we walk into" Naruto panted as Tenten groaned. Naruto originally thought Gai Sensei wasn't going to be so bad due to what his other Nine sensei had put him through. Instead he experienced nothing but pain after Gai released the First Gate of the Eight Gates. He really shouldn't have asked Gai to go at their training a bit more seriously. He wasn't expecting his sensei to go super sayian or something.

 _'I think he managed to crack a rib, nope wait he didn't. It just hurts like a bitch. And what the fuck is a Super sayian?'_ Naruto thought as his regeneration already kicked and and made his wounds vanish quickly like nothing ever happened.

"I can't feel my legs" Neji said as he collapsed into the dirt not moving. His breathing is the only sign he was alive.

"I think my lungs are on fire" Tenten said as she laid on her back breathing hard.

"Gai-Sensei youth was to bright for us" Lee said as he cried anime tears while unable to move from the ground.

"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ALL BURN BRIGHT! SOON TEAM GAI FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN! YOU ALL DID WELL" Gai shouted with a nice guy pose as he only had a few bruises here and there. Most of the damage done on Gai were done by Naruto as he held his own long enough for his teammates to come up with a plan... The said plan didn't work to well as Gai saw through it but the plan managed to let Naruto hit the Green Beast of Konoha rather hard.

Though Naruto held back on his strength so he didn't cause the man to die from a shattered rip cage.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning so we can farther your training. Lee and Neji you both did well in Taijutsu, you just need to farther fine tune your combat style and condition you body more. Tenten we will have to find a Taijutsu style for you and start from scratch. Naruto you did the best out of all your teammates. You hardly had any openings, your reflexes were amazing, and conditioning is great. If you fine tune your Taijutsu and gain farther experience you to can be called a Taijutsu master" Gai said with a smile as he sped off.

 _'He says that, but compare my experience to his in terms of hand to hand combat he would win. I would only win if I didn't hold back a majority of my physical abilities, magic, jutsu, or even my psionic abilities. I can nearly overpower anyone in this village by only releasing Level One of my Constraint Seal. But in order to refine everything I have with my abilities and powers. I need farther experience, but Gai-sensei is a great power to help farther my Hand to hand combat skills'_ Naruto thought was a neutral expression.

"once everyone can move. We are going to the hospital and investing in medical gear" Naruto said as he collapsed on the ground.

Everyone groaned in agreement as all of them but Naruto passed out. Naruto laid in the middle of the training field relaxing as the cool breeze calmed him down.

 _'Looks like all that brutal training paid off, eh senseis'_ Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Snapping his eyes open Naruto smelled blood as the sense of danger was approaching. Getting up and dusting himself off Naruto noted his team mates were sleeping, but no condition to fight. Frowning Naruto snapped his fingers as a crimson circle with strange symbols and runes appeared from under them. In a flash his teammates were teleported home.

Clasping his hands together in a prayer like motion. Naruto started to build up an crimson and black energy. Parting his hands slowly Naruto held a pure black sphere with crimson aura coming off it.

Naruto's facial expression became serious as he is no longer playing around. His eyes hidden behind his sunglasses glowed faintly as the blood ruby red color to form along with a black slit for a pupil.

"Never in my days would I expect the Ne Anbu to attack me so boldly" Naruto said as he lowered his arms and crossed them. Like a planet the sphere of black and crimson energy floated around Naruto like a celestial body, gracefully it flowed with his moment before it split up into 15 smaller spheres.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo-sama has summoned you, its time to-" The Ne Anbu didn't get much time as he was atomized by Naruto whom just seem to glare at the Ne Anbu. The rest of the Ne Anbu eyes widen as they saw no Ninjutsu being cast and not chakra spike was made.

"Listen and listen well you mindless emotionless shells. I will give you this one chance to back off and hide to whatever dark hole you came out of. Other wise this will be a massacre" Naruto said as he held an expression that only Kage and more experienced shinobi had.

"FOR LORD-" The Ne Anbu shouted before Naruto interfered.

"Begone and disappear" Naruto said as the small black and crimson spheres shot so fast that the Ne anbu couldn't track there path. Their lack of reaction cost them as it completely destroyed 15 Ne that surrounded Naruto. Not even ash or a scorch mark remained of them, it was like they were whipped out the face of the earth.

Extending his hand Naruto begun to lift the last Ne Anbu with an invisible force as he struggles. Floating infront of Naruto, the Anbu felt something that even Danzo's emotion suppressing training couldn't get rid of.

"Tell me ROOT, what is Danzo planning?" Naruto asked in a eerie calm yet serious voice.

"I-I will never betray Danzo-sama" He struggled to say as Naruto sighed and shook his head. Bringing the ROOT closer Naruto placed his hand on the Roots forehead. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment while the Anbu was still struggling to escape this unseen force. It was fertile as Naruto put his finger on the man's hand.

"Your mouth didn't speak, but your mind told me all I need to know" Naruto said utterly calm as the ROOT is confused by Naruto's words. Flicking the Ne's forehead the root agent atomized into nothing as Naruto held a a serious persona for a brief minute or two.

 _'Well Danzo is that type of person'_ Naruto thought as he walked away. With his hands in his pockets and whistling an innocent tone. Naruto calmly walked back to the Uzumaki Shrine and his home.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

Naruto watches a wisps of crimson and black energy dance around his left hand. Similar wisps of white and golden energy dance around his right hand. The complex Constraint Seal Matrix glows faintly all the while Naruto closes his hand into a fist. Naruto took a deep breath as he calmed the overwhelming amount of power 'locked' within him. He hadn't gained control of Release State Level Two, but given enough time and effort. Naruto can master all 10 levels and with mastering all that power, Naruto can say he surpassed all his senseis at once.

 _'I should limit myself when using that power. But without a doubt its one of the most useful I have. I should though focus on my own shinobi training. and improve my basic abilities & skills as far as I can possibly take them. I wonder how more clones are handling the Chakra Chains, Chakra Control, and the ammunition'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

Waiting for his teammates was rather boring and uninteresting affair. And he already sent over 1000 clones to work on ammo making, train in other fields, and work on getting down his Chakra Chains which surprisingly from what he has heard from gossip, his 'sisters' do not have to their Uzumaki traits like him and Kushina does. Which striked him as odd for the sole fact it was a rarity for Uzumaki Males to even have charka chains. It was a trait mostly shared among the women of the clan. Males had a more advanced Physiology compared to a normal person.

Of course Naruto would like to brush his ego a bit saying he has a lot of traits no one else could ever have. But it was drilled into his head to not be arrogant over confident. And to be honest, he really wanted to show off, but again he was taught by his nine care takers to not show off needlessly. He was tuaght many things during those Nine years.

He just hopes no one found out he wasn't human. He didn't care about people finding out about his powers or his weapons. Him being a non-human would caused him to much stress that he rather avoid.

"Hello Naruto my boy" an elderly voice said as Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw someone he cared for.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"JIJI!" Naruto smiled and ran to hug the man. hiruzen chuckled as he hugs his grandson back.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun? training hard I hope" Hiruzen said with a warm smile as the former third Hokage.

"Hai! I am working on my chakra chains and refining my Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, & Fuinjutsu" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Though they were hidden by his sunglasses. Hiruzen couldn't help but make a warm happy smile as the two sat down.

"Naruto-kun, your extremely gifted at all those arts and you became a Fuinjutsu Master just 4 months ago" Hiruzen said as he know Naruto was alot stronger than he let on. But Hiruzen let it slide as the boy worked hard for all the skills he had. Hiruen knew Naruto didn't slack off when it comes to training. In fact it would make the routine train regime anbu take look like a walk in the park compared to Naruto's. After all Hiruzen is the one whom supplied Naruto with Ninjutsu knowledge after striking a bet with the boy.

The said bet Naruto won.

"Well Of course you know that" Naruto mumbled before he continued. "You were the one who issued me the Fuinjutsu Master test all those months ago and had Jiraiya grade my test. Which reminds me, how did you keep who took the test secret?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now now Naruto-kun, a good shinobi never reveals his secrets" Hiruzen said in a sage like tone as he smiled.

"But enough of that, tell me. Have you thought about what we talked about last?" Hiruen said as he sat calmly looking at the clouds.

"Hai, i have thought about it quite often Jiji, and to be frankly honest. I find it hard to look past it" Naruto said as he sat cross legged.

"Yes, it would be most diffcult for you. But I have faith in you" Hiruzen said as he patted Naruto's head as if he was a small child. "Life is often unfair and unjust and we are all flawed and imperfect. Never seek revenge, never learn to hate, and never give up Naruto-kun. Your one if not the most promising shinobi I have ever seen. Do not end up like Itachi, Minato, Orochimaru, and other prodigies. You talented and Gifted, but stay humble and honest. Always remember what I said" Hiruzen spoke wisly.

"If they stand behind you, give them protection! If they stand beside you, give them respect! If they stand against you, show no mercy" Naruto said Hiruzen's personal motto. Smiling Hiruzen patted Naruto's dark red hair as the elderly man stood up.

"Always keep that in mind Naruto and you will go far" Hiruzen said as he turned to Naruto. "I have to go and join the Council for this upcoming meeting. Come by and we can play a game of Shogi later" Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto looked to the sky and smirked. _'_ _I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are'_ Naruto thought as he closed its eyes. Naruto enjoyed the breeze and soft cool warm weather as it was a greay day. Naruto's eyes twitched when he smelled a familiar scent coming his way.

"Hey Naru!" a voice called out as Naruto begrudgingly groaned and looked at someone a year younger than himself.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto said as opened his eyes and stood waiting for his canine like friend.

"Hey Naru, How are you?" Kiba asked with a big grin plastered on his face. If was a goofy smile which reminded Naruto of someone, but he forgot who.

"I am well Inuzuka-san, how do you fair?" Naruto spoke in a bored neutral tone of voice.

 _'He speaks so weird'_ Kiba thought as Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "I am fine Naruto-san, I wanted to ask a favor" Kiba said with a face of determination. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he deadpan figuring out what the dog lover wanted.

"You want me to teach you so you can impress the so called princesses and gain favor?" Naruto said in a bored tone of voice. his uncaring tone and facical expression had been noticed by Kiba pretty quick.

Kiba looked confused as to why Naruto didn't care about his sisters. _'Aren't they family? Did something bad happen that I am not aware of?'_ Kiba thought before he pushed that thought to the side. It wasn't his place to dig into his friend's personal life. Ever since Naruto had defended Kiba and Akamaru from those bullies whom picked on him and Choji.

Kiba knew Naruto was a cool dude, unless he is pissed or serious. That side of Naruto is the side Kiba never wants to see or face. He could never forget those blood red ruby colored eyes and how they made him feel.

Despair, hopeless, dread, death, hunger, and a primal feeling that was overwhelmingly powerful and dangerous had oozed out of Naruto's body like a tsunami. This event had stayed with Kiba ever since then as he saw Naruto as a leader and Alpha in a way. Naruto was the make shift leader of their little group of misfits. Just Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

There little group of friends were always up to no good when Naruto was in the Academy. But then again, Naruto enjoyed the pranks he pulled and they loved getting back at the adults from time to time.

"Well if your offering helping me train I could take you up on it. But my original intention was to get you to help me with my sister" Kiba said as Naruto looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow. Seeing the questioning look, Kiba elaborated on the matter.

"She went out on a date with some civilian and he hurt her" Kiba said as he saw Naruto's reaction.

The reaction in question was anger as Naruto knew Kiba's sister quite well after he found an injured animal and brought it to her for treatment.

Naruto released the small animal to the wild after it was at full health.

Naruto given Kiba a fanged smile, the smile itself promising an unholy amount of pain and suffering.

"Oh Kiba-kun, shall we go say hi then" Naruto said in a WAY to cheerful voice.

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later**_

Naruto sat at the Dango shop with Kiba whom is howling in laughter and his sister Hana whom is giggling after they all got back at that Civilian Councilman's son.

In Naruto's book it was pricelesss as hell, scarig the shit out the man quite literally was icing on the cake.

"Hahahaha oh man, Naruto how did you do that?" Kiba wiped a tear from his eye. Naruto smiled with a mysterious look to the dark red headed boy.

"A good shinobi never reveals his secrets kiba" Naruto said as he got his order from the waitress along with Kiba and Hana.

"SO Naruto, what have you been up to?" Hana asked her little brother's friend. She had to admit Naruto was certainly a looker even if he was this young. He will be a heart breaker once he fully grows up.

"Oh you know, training, making some projects, and most of all spending time with my friends" Naruto said in a dismissive tone as he ate calmly.

 _'Mmm its been awhile since I had human food, its not half bad. Maybe I should invest in some cook books and start cooking as a hobby. But I would need some funds to get said supplies... Hmm I am pretty sure my Medical Patch Seal would sell decently'_ Naruto said thinking up ways to gain some money. It wasn't completely hard to make money in the village.

"Hey Naruto question?" Kiba called his friend's attention

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Where do you live? I wanna come over with Shino and Shikamaru" Kiba said mentioning two of his friends.

"Oh? I live in the old Uzumaki Shrine. I fixed it up to I can live in it" Naruto said dismissively.

"Where do you live in that run down place?" Hana asked knowing the spot as she saw when she was a child. Her mother Tsume took her to meet her best friend Kushina. It was a medium size shrine that held a bunch of masks and other verious items only Uzumaki can use. The shrine was built to honor the three Major Deities whom created the elemental nations. Of course that is the belief the Senju, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, Kurama, Nara, Hyuga, and several other clans held.

Naoko the Yami Goddess

Junko the Kami Goddess

And Hibiki the Shinigami.

There were several other Gods and Goddess worshiped through out the Elemental Nations. Some if not all of the Uzumaki Clan members were not religious by any means but still respectful other beliefs and the practices. The shrine its self was built out of respects by the Uzumaki to the Three Major Deities that was worshiped by the Village and clans as a whole.

The shrine was fixed with Fuinjutsu so it could withstand the test of time. But without the Uzumaki Clan or even a seal master to maintain the Seals. The building started to decay as the seals faded away.

 _'Now that I think about it, Naruto is part of the Uzumaki Clan'_ Hana thought idly.

"When you said you 'fixed it up', what do you mean?" Kiba asked confused knowing some building were adandon due to the Kyuubi attake.

"Oh I fixed it to its former glory and made a living quarters for myself. Its quite cozy" Naruto said as he remembered how he fixed up the shrine. it was quite simple for Naruto to repair everything with only a couple tools. While it would take a whole team a month or so to fix everything the building had damaged. Naruto wasn't the most surprising shinobi for nothing.

 _'I would like to think what ever Deity made the Kage Bunshin possible. That jutsu is amazing... Speaking of which, I wonder if anyone knows they can use the Kage Bunshin to cut down on paper work, manual labor, or get annoying things done faster'_ Naruto idly thought about the job Anbu, Kage, and several higher ranking people have to do with loads of paper work.

The party of three heard a loud thunderous boom as the sky lit up like lightning.

Naruto looked up towards the sky with a raised eyebrow. Naruto didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt like he help someone out while greatly angering others.

He didn't know to either smile or be worried to be quite honest. Well it wasn't that hard to figure out how Kage bunshin could be so helpful with paper work. He used his kage bunshin for a variety or things from helping him train to helping him make ammo for his guns. _'Now that I think of it, I could get a group of clones to make my Medical Patch Seals so I can have a batch of them every week for the store. Hmmm yeah, that could work'_ Naruto idly thought.

"Is it going to rain Nee-chan?" Kiba asked with his hand stuck out to feel for rain droplets.

"I hope not, its such a lovey day too" Hana said looking at the sky.

After Naruto finished his meal he thought of a couple shop onwers he was on friendly terms with...

Really it was only one store.

 _'Time to make some cash I guess'_ Naruto thought as he excused himself from the brother and sister.

"I have some business to take care of. I will see you all later" Naruto waved goodbye as Kiba given his friend a big smile and nod. Hana however just waved goodbye.

"Well he was interesting" Hana admitted.

"Yep, Naruto is a good guy, well until you make him angry" Kiba admitted.

"Why, what happens?" Hana said with a curious voice as Kiba shivered a bit.

"It feels like something worse than a demon is after you" Kiba answered while shaking a bit. Hana's eyes widen at her brothers answer.

* * *

 ** _Dragon's Claw & Scale_**

"That should be the last of it" a male voice said as he sighed from all the work he has done today.

"Hello Old man Gado" a voive said behind the elder male. the said male named Gado spun around but saw nothing in his shop, yet why did he hear a voice.

"Over here" a voice called and the old man spun again and saw someone sitting on the sells counter with his feet swinging. A smirk on his face and his eyes hidden by specially made sunglasses.

"Hello old man, still jumpy as ever" Naruto said with a smile, his fangs slightly showing.

"Uh huh, your creepy as ever. Why are you here? Your two special orders haven't been completed yet. I am still waiting on the Silver and Silver-alloy" Gado said while on guard, he was a retire shinobi whom made plenty of enemies. Someone transforming into the Hokage's son wasn't a far reach as the two had a partnership. Naruto was a gifted young man whom is destined to surpass his parents and ancestors.

"Ahh yes my two swords that I want custom made but its costing me a pretty penny. Those will have to come later. But first, I have a deal I wanna make with you. Because I designed a Fuinjutsu seal to help heal wounds. Its my Medical Patch Seal" Naruto said quite proud of his creation.

"Medical Patch Seal" Gado said in a questioning tone.

"Yes... Why the look?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're a gifted kid I will admit that. But how did you make something not even Minato, Jiraiya, or Tsuande couldn't do?" Gado crossed his arms.

Naruto smirked with his fangs slightly exposed.

"Ahh you see my friend that is where you are wrong. Let me show you my seal then can can discuss business" Naruto said as he climbed down from the counter and took out a kunai from his holster. Tossing it to the old man whom caught the razor sharp pointed knife. Naruto waved his hand caused an unseen force to have the old man cut himself.

It was a shallow cut across his forearm. But it was deep enough to bleed.

"Kid what-" Gado said as he was handed a slip of Fuinjutsu paper with a seal written on it. Placing the seal on the arm that has been cut. The seal glowed a medical jutsu green as the cut slowly but surely closed up.

His eyes widen Gado looked at Naruto whom was back on the counter with his feet swinging back and forth like he never left.

"H-how? I thought this wasn't possible!" Gado said. A cut like that wouldn't bother him, but it would take some take time to heal.

But now a few 10 seconds and the cut is gone, not even a scar or marking to show any evidence that the cut was once there.

"Fuinjutsu is one art where it has no set limits. Just like Genjutsu its up to the user to make it become whatever he or she wishes" Naruto said with a cool calm tone.

Gado was silent for a good long bit think how much profit he could possibly get from this.

"How much?" Gado asked.

"I get 15-20% of the profit while I get a 45% discount on anything you sell. I can deliver once a week, I will double up if I have to leave on a mission. A total number of 500 hundred Seals every week. With Konohagakure Shinobi population of over 5000, you should be able to sell them all quickly" Naruto said in a professional tone.

"Hmm" Gado thought as he took a thinking pose.

"What do you think?" Naruto said as he leaned back a bit.

"Not bad kid" Gado admitted. He would never admit to Naruto out-loud the kid was a damn genius.

"So any information on the swords I ordered?" Naruto asked as Gado sighed.

"It won't be easy. Making a sword with some silver mixed it won't be easy. Silver is a softer metal than compared to steel. And your sword you want made from some Meteorite you wanted will be hard to obtain the materials needed. We are taking about some hard to come by metals that don't come by cheap" Gado said as he sat down. Naruto nodded as he begun to swing his legs a bit more.

"I see, thank you Gado, as always you make the best weapons. Do you know any Grogiress stores that would sell to me?" Naruto asked as Gado raised an eyebrow.

"You could try the Sapling Store, I have to attiend a meeting with the Council anyway for an update on our stock" Gado said making the unknown being raise and eyebrow.

"Oh? Why is that?" Naruto asked somewhat curious.

"Our supply lines are getting hit. Its not any random thug or bandit as there edvidence of Jutsu and Shinobi presence amist the chaos. So the Hokage is calling for a meeting in order to get to the bottom of these attacks" Gado explained as he turned to pack some files and supplies. Organizing them Gado thought of something that he has been meaning to ask Naruto.

"Hey Naru-" Gado turned to face the boy only to find he disappeared.

"I gotta figure out how he does that" Gado said with a sigh before going to the back of his store.

He needed to look professional for the meeting.

* * *

 ** _Next Day: Training Ground Nine_**

Walking up a tree without any hands while balancing Kunai and senbon Naruto and Tenten practices in their chakra control for different reason. They also used different methods.

Naruto was balancing Kunai and Senbon needles as he walked around on a tree. Dividing up his attention between each task. He was able to do this for about an hour before taking a break.

Tenten simply walked back and forth from the bottom to the top like doing two work outs at once.

Neji was already dead tried as he just got done sparing with Lee. He may have more of a skill advantage than lee, but his durability and stamina lacked. So him and Lee sparred till both of them were out of breath.

"W-who's bright idea was for us to have a team training session without our sensei" Neji gasped out trying to breath.

"Th-that would be Naruto-kun" Lee panted as he just fixed his new training weights. He wasn't use to these newer ones so he got tired quick.

"I can't go on Naruto" Tenten called out as she just finished another lap and collapsed on the ground with the team. Granted she walked off the tree then just simply fell on her face.

"Naruto, I will say this once, and I will say it again, you have to much damn chakra" Neji said as he was about to just fall asleep.

"How much chakra do you have left Naruto?" Tenten asked as Naruto blinked and all the weapons he was balancing fell off him and onto the ground. Blinking Naruto took a thinking position while still on the tree.

"I only burned through only about... 7% of my total reserves, My chakra levels are beyond kage level" Naruto said though his control was about High Chunin or low Jounin Level. But that is just a guess, when you have enough power to level several large mountains plus two to three Major villages off the face of the earth. You kinda have a hard time scaling you level as its so vast its hard to compare it to anything else.

two or four of his Care Takers were able to wipe out a whole country, but it would be some time before Naruto gets to that point. Also, he had no interest wiping out a whole country. Only one of his care takers could destroy half of a planet with just a whim. And it would be at several years if not decades before he even hopes to get close to that level. If his theory was right, it would take at lease 1000 years or more to even reach beyond all his care takers levels of power, knowledge, skill, and over all abilities.

Neji, Lee, & Tenten mouths went agape as they didn't believe Naruto HAD THAT MUCH chakra.

"Naruto you literally have way to much damn chakra" Tenten said not wanting to believe her teammate. But granted Neji couldn't activate his Byakugan around Naruto our he would be blinded by the sheer amount of chakra Naruto has.

Naruto just shrugged in response as he walked down the tree and stood over his teammates.

"Wanna grab something to eat guys?" Naruto asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I am sorry guys, But I have to head back to the Hyuga Clan Baracks. Hiashi-Sama wants to test me" Neji said with a tried voice. He was done panting but he was physically exhaunted by the insane training regime Naruto keeps himself doing.

"I have to go to the Weapon shop I work at" Tenten said as her teammates raise a curious eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I will go find Gai-sensei, I wish to ask him for tips to farther my training" Lee said with a determined smile. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"And they say I am a stamina & training nut. Ok, I will see you guys later" Naruto waved off his team.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten went all their separate ways going to due their own personal business.

* * *

 _ **Dango Shop**_

Naruto is calmly walking towards the dango shop as the civilians and some shinobi all whisper to each other in hush tones.

But due to his unnaturally powerful senses nothing they were saying would escape his hearing.

"Hey isn't that the Hokage's son?"

"Yeah, but no one knows where he goes. I heard he was banish from the Hokage Mansion but that is just a rumor"

"You know, for being the Hokage's son. The boy doesn't look anything like the man. Lady Kushina had fiery red hair and Lord Hokage has gold-ish blond hair. But Naruto-sama has dark red hair. But he has Lady Kushina's eye color, although they are vastly different. His eyes are more of a deep rich crystal like amethyst color."

"do you think he has something special about him?"

"Who knows, he is the so called Fallen Prince"

"Eh? Why the Fallen Prince Title?"

"Supposedly he gotten into a fight with both his parents and they disowned him. Others say he simply left the Hokage Mansion and stays somewhere. No one really knows what happen between him and his parents."

"That's stupid, why does anyone hate him then?"

"Word by a bunch of Civilians is that Naruto is the 'reincarnation' of the you know what that attacked 12 years ago. Some say he is a freak or strange because of how he disappears like the wind. Some just hate him because they think his hair matches 'Its' fur. Alot of people believe that he is nothing but dirt and would't amount to anything like his sisters would. They are the saviors"

"The Fallen Prince, I can't wait for the day the true Saviors of the Leaf send him back where he belongs"

"Hey hey, look. Its the Fallen Prince. Where did he get those sunglasses, I never seen anything like them"

Naruto rolled his eyes before stopping and turning around on his heel. "You all suck at whispering" Naruto spoke loud enough with a deadpanned expression. He walked off again and taking himself a table at the Dango shop.

The Civilians and some Shinobi/Kunoichi either blushed at embarrassment or tired to act like nothing happened when Naruto spoke. Some Civilians just glared at Naruto with hatred in their eyes as they saw him nothing as an abomination trying to corrupt all that is great in Konoha. Naruto himself just picked up a menu and looked through it in a lazy fashion trying to find something good.

"That was quite a show Gaki" A female voice said as Naruto didn't even react.

"Anko the Snake Mistress. What do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto asked without looking at the woman. Naruto didn't know why, but he knew the woman was smiling at him.

 _'No wait, she always does that because of her stupid mask'_ Naruto added in his thoughts as the 'Sexy' Anko sat across from him.

"So mysterious, I have a couple of questions for you" Anko said as she given him a 'flirty smirk' and a 'lustful' look.

 _'I don't know to either cringe or feel pity for her'_ Naruto thought as he nodded to the woman.

Anko smile went from flirty to predator as she seemed somewhat serious.

"Did you really save Mikoto Uchiha from Itachi Uchiha?" Anko said in a very low voice only being loud enough for them both to hear.

"Yes" Naruto said knowing he couldn't deny this fact. Hell he heard Mikoto searched for him everywhere after the massacre. But he eluded her each time he felt her presence. And it wasn't easy running form the Goddess Of Substitution. He was able to avoid her, but this only brought attention to himself in a way he wish no one would notice.

How does a child avoid an Jonin Elite Kunoichi more than once?

"Would you kindly meet her? She does wanna thank you" Anko said as she crossed her arms under her bust, making her breast appear bigger than they normally are. Naruto held a blank expression as he stared into Anko pupilless eyes, like he was staring into her soul.

"Maybe later, I need to head to bed after because I have a mission tomorrow" Naruto said as he placed down the menu. The Waitress brought Naruto some water which he took a drink off, finding ice cold water quite refreshing.

Naruto and Anko shared a look before the Snake Mistress smirked like she was up to something devious. Watching Anko get up and walk away with a sway to her hips as she winked back to Naruto before walking normally.

Naruto blinked for a coupled of moments before looking at the Waitress. The said waitress blushed at how Anko swayed her hips.

"May I please have some of your strongest Saki, I believe I will need it, and one bottle of White Rain Saki to go" Naruto said as the Waitress nodded confused but regardless filled out the order.

Naruto stored away the White Rain's Saki bottle for a later date. And drank the strongest saki that had on the menu. Though it did little to hamper Naruto or even get him buzzed. But it was enough to relax the young man as alcohol has a calming effect on Naruto while if Lee gets drunk he turns into some kinda break dancer.

"Kill one, Save a thousand huh" Naruto mumbled as he twirled the saki in the saucer. Looking at his reflection in the clear liquid, Naruto took another drink before pouring him another in his saucer. Naruto quietly repeated this process as he held a neutral but calm expression. He saw a Messager Shinobi run up to him and given him a thick letter with the Hokage Seal stamped closed with wax.

Giving the man a tip and watching him run off, Naruto broke the sealed later and saw three forums.

Smirking at the files in his hands, Naruto shook his head in disappointment. _'Most have been one of those automatic days for Minato'_ Naruto thought as the letters disappeared within Naruto's kimono. Drinking the last of his saki Naruto sighed in content knowing he had a good drink.

"Now what else needs to be done before I leave tomorrow?" Naruto muttered aloud as he got up and left a tip on the table. Walking through the Village Naruto kept to himself blending with the crowd unhindered by anyone or anything. Watching the Villagers go about their lives before everything dies out and the shops close. Naruto took the time to watch everything from a distance.

He watched as younger kids run around happily wanted to be heroes and Shinobi just like the Hokage. He hears the adults talk about happy moments or memories during their lives that brought a smile to their face. Naruto heard several shinobi converse about none shinobi or Kunoichi related topic or someone they had a crush on or normal mundane things.

Smelling a familiar scent, Naruto turned to see his sensei in a open bar talking with other Jonin with a happy smile on his face. Other high ranking shinobi were also in this bar all talking and chatting among themselves.

Smirking ever so faintly, Naruto from his prospective only could hope moments of happiness and joy last.

 _'You know, while I am mostly indifferent to the population of Konoha including my own family. But there are those important to me in this village... What was it sensei once said? The circumstances of ones birth does not define who you are, its what you do with that gift of life that defines you'_ Naruto thought trying to remember the quote.

"I could exit out of this hidden continent. This place, this world is just one of many linked together thanks to 'That' event that happened so long ago. This world is a lot bigger than anybody else knows. Of course only a select few really know this at all, not even Minato knows what lays beyond the Veil" Naruto said as he opened his door and went into the rebuilt shrine.

* * *

 _ **Information**_

 **Constraint Seal Matrix** \- This seal Matrix is a specialized seal that locks away a large portions of Naruto's power by levels. Currently at any given time Naruto is at his Zero state. This means Naruto is at his weakest in terms of his raw power. But that doesn't mean his skills, intelligence, and abilities suffers in this state. The Constraint Seal Matrix only affects his power. However, abilities that depend on his power are limited till he releases his Constraint Seal.

There are two ways for Naruto to release each Level that constricts his power. One way is for Naruto's emotions to spike to the point he is enraged or experiencing a powerful emotion.

The other is a release commandment.

* * *

 **Naruto's Profile  
**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki  
 **  
 **Alias/Nickname/Moniker:**** Vlad Tepes IV, ?, ?, ?, ?  
 ** **  
Race:**** ?

 **Age:** 13

 **Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, Yin, Yang,  & Yin-Yang.  
(Sub-Elements: ? ? ? ?)  
(Isolated-Elements: ? ? ? ?)

 **Threat Class:**?

 **Ranks:** Genin

 **Titles:** Fallen Prince Of Konohagakure No Sato

 **Relationships:** Iruka Umino (Sensei/Friend), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Surrogate Grandfather/Teacher), Kiba Inuzuka (Best Friend), Shikamaru Nara (Friend), Choji Akimichi (Friend), and Shino Aburame (Friend)

 **Unique Powers/Abilities:** Deity Physiology, Dragon Deity Physiology, Transcendent Devil Physiology, Transcendent Vampire Physiology, Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology, Divinity, Divine-Demonic Physiology, Omega Physiology, Alpha Physiology, Ultipotence, Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh Omniscience, Almighty Ascension, Almighty Link, Complete Arsenal, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Ability Creation, Primordial Force Manipulation _,_ Primordial Light Manipulation, Primordial Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Absolute Condition, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Charisma, Ultimate Fighter, Absolute Defense, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Immunity, Absolute Intelligence, Absolute Invulnerability/Flawless Indestructibility, Absolute Leap, Omni-Perception, Meta Regeneration, Omni-Senses, Absolute Speed, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Strength, All Physical/Mental Enhancements on an Absolute Level, Immutability, Indomitable Will, Infinite Life Energy, Self-Sustenance, Zenith, All Dragon-based Powers, Environmental Adaptation, Divine Force Manipulation/Demonic Force Manipulation, Omnificence, Shapeshifting/Omnifarious, Prime Being, Cosmic Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation, Resurrection, Omni-Magic, Omni-Elemental Manipulation, Draconic Element Manipulation, Conceptual Element Manipulation, Elemental Breath, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Esoteric Force Manipulation, Human Disguise, Mediumship, Omni-Slayer, Absolute Psionic Power, Omnikenesis, Telekinesis, Psionic Manipulation, Shape-shifting, Flight/Wing Manifestation, Intangibility, Empathy, And Etc.

 **Skills:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Magic, Sign Magic, Runes, Blacksmith, Rune Magic,  & Alchemy.  
 **  
Swords or Other Items:**

 **Sho & Isamu **-

 **Casull & Jackal ** -

 **?** -

 **? -**

 **?** -  
 **  
?** -

 **?** -


	2. Chapter II

Hello and welcome to chapter two of this chaotic series.

I hope you all enjoying the story and look forward to more chapters.

* * *

 **Tags: Romance, Mature, Comedy, Language, Supernatural, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Violence, Blood & Gore**

 **Clever/Calm/Dangerous/Skilled/Overwhelming Powerful/Gray/Compassionate/Understanding/Multiple Powers and Abilities/Slightly Rebellious/Somewhat Lazy Naruto**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II: Moving Forward (A Year Later)_**

A year has passed, and many things have come to light while others remain in shadows.

For Team Nine otherwise known as the Four Upcoming Grand Masters.

Things were anything but uneventful. As they continued their training ground leaps and bounds under Gai's strict instructions. Each Team Member were able to open their Eight Gates to a degree. Naruto and Lee being the most advanced in this as they can open Five out of Eight of the Gates.

While Lee was stuck with Taijutsu only, he was no limited in other forms of Physical combat thus he focused on Bukijutsu. Mastering the basics of Shuriken, Kunai, and Ninja wire use. Lee was able to use these tools in the best ways he possibly would. He was able to pick up Bojutsu (Staff Techniques) as another skill only increasing his overall abilities in physical combat.

While Tenten only ever opens the Two Gate, of the Eight. She spent most of her time studying Medical Ninjutsu, training in Bukijutsu, and mastering each and every weapon she could get her hands on. She was dubbed by her team as Weapon Mistress due to her insane skill with any type of weapon. And due to her fangirl nature over weapons she has quite a few that Naruto admitted he wanted to have. Even though Tenten tried many times to steal or 'borrow' his heirlooms.

Tenten focused on Fuinjutsu as well, much to the Uzumaki's joy seeing someone interesting in the Sealing Arts.

Neji being able to open only Three Gates and use a few basic jutsu. But he made up for this with his amazing and highly refined skill in Jūken (Gentle fist). Neji himself while focused a majority of his time on their specific Taijutsu style. He evolved the Jūken into a more personal fighting style allowing him to correct the flaws he thinks are within the style. There were a Taijutsu style that was based on Earth and another Based on Wind mixed into the newer Jūken.

Naruto while not privately training in his more overpowering abilities learning to use them to their fullest effect. He would often train using the Eight Gates all the while trying to play off he wasn't to the point he could obliterate this whole Village if he wanted to. It would only take a very powerful spell of his unique power and the Leaf Village will be left in ruin.

But Naruto held back from becoming something he was not.

He was indifferent, not vengeful.

His overall abilities increased under Gai's careful watch. Directing Naruto and letting the boy grow and blossom before the Jonin's eyes.

Naruto was without a Prodigy that overshadowed all others. Even the likes of Neji, Lee, Itachi, Minato, Madara, and Hashirama would only hang their heads in shame. Naruto simply advanced far to quickly for his teammates to keep up. But he made up for it in aiding their own training all the while working on his own projects on the side.

Gai could safely say Naruto was now on par with a Kage even though the dark haired boy downplayed his skills and power.

Yes Gai knew many things about his students well all advancing well. While not masters in the field of what they are learning. They are far from beginners much to his joy and pride as their sensei. Gai even took the time to learn a few things from Naruto as he is a Seals Master much to the teams surprise. Naruto showed his team many of the Fuin he made out of boredom or random thought.

And Naruto created many Fuin during his time with his team.

While Naruto taught his team the basics of Fuinjutsu, Naruto showed Tenten the more intermediate part. Tenten has a long way to go before she reach Advanced Seals, Master Seals, than Grand Mater Level Seals which only Uzumaki can produce.

The team's growth continued and continued, often training in the basics for warm ups before working on what they were doing the previous day.

Gai was able to take his team on several higher ranking missions after they completed a total of 200 D-ranked missions and 42 C-Ranked missions. B-ranks and higher were out of reach until they reach Chunin or Jonin in rank.

But many things remained unanswered for the Taijutsu Master Jonin.

Gai wasn't a fool, but he loved his Genin like they were his own. Gai knew each of his Genin had a dark secret. More so Naruto than the other three but in a way it didn't matter to Gai. He trusted his students with his life as they were all trained strictly. He was careful to bring up anyone's past in the subject as Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto all have rather darker pasts compare to any other child in this Village.

Naruto's past however eludes the Jonin instructor still.

Whoever these 'Nine Care takers' were they did an amazing job raising Naruto before they all pasted away. Gai does know they were powerful, very powerful given Naruto's overwhelming abilities. Even though Gai noted a few abilities but he has kept quiet about the whole thing. While Gai kept quiet he could be executed for all the things he noticed Naruto try to hide. Gai knew Naruto and his parents never saw eye to eye, even more so now than ever. Whatever happened all those years ago was tearing the Hokage's family apart. Some anbu even say that the Hokage might get a divorce if things go beyond repair.

Being on the same team for a year had helped Gai create a general profile of his student. Out of curiosity Gai paid close attention to his students.

One major surprise was when Naruto got impaled by a spike.

Through his heart

Only for the Uzumaki to shrug it off and his wound regenerate like nothing happened. Well curious Gai knew Naruto would come to him if they needed to talk even though Gai has many questions he wants answers too.

Gai has many questions for his student, but he wasn't going to force answers out unless Naruto was ready to tell the team.

* * *

"What Kami did I piss off this time?" a male voice said as he looked at the sky. Truly questioning what he did to deserve this sort of punishment. He promised to take out a Goddess to dinner but she never showed! The nerve of some beings and them not showing up on time to a Fire Works date was rather rude. Naruto was certain that he never disrespected any body other than those who piss him off for one reason or another.

"Who knows Naruto" a girls voice said as she sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I am sure there is a reason behind this" another voice said trying to cheer up the depressed dark red head.

"Naruto, did you do something?" a male with white colored eyes asked curious what is going on as he came up to his team.

"Well my fellow team mates, it was so 'wisely' decided we are going on a joint mission with Team 7, whom happen to have a emotion King with a giant pole up his ass, a banshee of a fangirl, and two twins whom act like they are princesses and everyone should bow to them. In other words, I have to deal with a team of stuck up brats whom haven't had a serious mission nor any serious training like we have had for the past year. No offense Gai-Sensei, but Kakashi is an idiot along with that idiot Minato" Naruto said as he looked towards his sensei.

The said sensei would have frown and scolded his student for being 'Unyouthful' for saying such things.

But Naruto had a point.

What was Minato & Kakashi thinking? Team Seven just formed almost a month ago, and they were looking for a Joint C-Class Mission which has a abnormally high chance of bandits or even a Missing Nin. Gai knew his team can handle themselves rather well, but a Newly minted genin team?

That's asking for a death wish, not only that. But Nariko and Izumi are children of the fourth hokage and his wife. Naruto insisted that he is no longer related to the by blood. Naruto never really explained what he meant by that, only that he is no longer related to any of them in any form or fashion. Despite the fact Naruto can use Chakra Chains, an uzumaki trait the Clan was known for. Naruto still insisted he wasn't related to Kushina, Minato, Izumi, or Nariko.

"Ok Team, before we embark on this Mission, check your supplies and gear then meet us at the Gate that was provided by Hokage-sama. We will meet within an hour so pack for a month or two if needed" Gai instructed his Genin.

Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee Nodded as they all disappeared in their unique ways.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of crimson.

Neji disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Tenten disappeared in a swirl of smoke

And Lee disappeared in a burst of pure speed

Gai all the while cried anime tears of joy knowing his students have come so far in only a span of a year. They all have grown and still had such great potential. Truly they were gifted in their own respective ways. It just make's Gai heart swell with pride knowing his students are ready for the Chunin Exams coming this year. It made him glad he held his team back to develop more.

Now they were ready to face any challenge they might come across. Given the time to prepare they could crush anyone they fight. But the question still stand, could they hold their own in a one on one battle?

* * *

Sitting near the Western Gate was Team Seven waiting for Team Nine, a team formed a year before their own.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Nariko Namikaze, and Izumi Namikaze all sat as they waited patiently for their sensei whom is always two hours late and team Nine to arrive.

Sasuke's is in his typical clothing with Uchiha clan's crest on the back of shirt. He wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

Sakura wears a red qipao dress with short sleeves and that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector.

Nariko has long sun-kiss golden blonde silky spiky hair that stops at her shapely rear. Blue doe like eyes and cream tan skin that looks way to soft. Her lips are natural pink without lipstick. She is slightly shorter than Naruto being above average on his height. She as a slender toned build and Naruto knew she was going to be a heart-breaker once she is fully grown. She has Low end of B-cup breast which is one sizes smaller than Izumi. She already is developing a hourglass figure much like her twin Izumi.

She is wearing black cargo anbu pants. low heel kunoichi sandals with Shin guards attached to them. She had a thick belt around her waist holding a double edge Tai Chi sword. For her shirt she is wearing a white button up shirt that has short sleeves and a black armor vest minus the Chunin or Jounin look. on her left bicep is her hand band and on her right bicep is a tattoo of the Uzumaki Clan crest. She is wearing black gloves that cover her hands.

Izumi is what most people call an maiden or honest beauty. She has silky golden sun-kiss smooth flowing hair that reaches just past her shoulders and with two bangs framing her face. Soft amethyst doe like eyes and a light creamy tan for her skin tone. Her lips are a lighter pink than her sister but just as alluring. She is the same height as Nariko which is healthy for her age. She also had a slender toned build and like Nariko would be a drop dead beauty at her prime. She also low end of C-cup size which shows when ever she is running. Like her twin she is developing an hour glass figure quite early leaving Naruto to question is this a blessing or curse.

Izumi is currently wearing low heel Kunoichi sandals with shin guards attached to them. She has on black cargo shorts slightly showing her tone slender smooth legs. She too had a belt around her waist with two tantos on them which made Naruto think she is interested in some form of Kenjutsu. For her shirt she is wearing a mesh armor shirt and a dark crimson red sleeveless shirt that has a V-neck. like her twin Nariko, she is wearing a black armor vest minus the Chunin or Jounin vest look. Though due to the size of her breast some of her cleave is showing thus the vest can not be fully closed. On her hands are black finger-less gloves with metal plating on the back. On her left bicep is a torn piece of red clothe which use to be tied in her hair.

"What do you think Team Nine is like?" Izumi to her twin whom shrugged in indifference.

"As long they don't hinder the mission I guess they are ok" Nariko said with a bored tone. She really wanted to get this mission on the road but with Team Nine being pulled in last minute. It would take some time before the more veteran team to be here. She supposed it couldn't be all that bad, team nine did have a solid year ahead of them.

Both sisters look at Sasuke whom is being pester by Sakura for a date. Both honestly wondered what Sakura saw in the teme to make him so great. He was just an ass, his mother Mikoto is okay though. They liked their adopted aunt quite a bit and spent time with her while they were growing up.

Unknown by Team Seven, Team Nine was looking at them with a sweat drop.

"Were we that ignorant?" Neji asked his squad leader with a questioning look on his features. Neji was sure at least they were more aware of their environment to a greater degree then this.

"No, your were full of pride and Fate believing bullshit until I beat that bullshit out of you. Tenten was our panda girl mascot whom would fangirl at the sight of any new weapon. Lee was out Mini clone of Gai Sensei and still is though he has improved greatly. And I was the person who trained in and day out till I could do a jutsu in my sleep. We were young, not stupid nor were we ignorant of the area around us. We worked hard to get to the point we are now" Naruto said as he looked at the four man cell of team Seven.

He scolded at the fact his sisters are failing to sense him.

From what Gai-sensei has told them, not only did Minato train the girls along with Kushina. But Jiraiya and Tsunade had a hand in their training. Why were they so lax? It made absolutely no sense to the forgotten son. He trained his ass off day in and day out just to reach the level he is now. Two Sannin and two Kage Level Shinobi should have at least made his sisters Low Chunin by now if not better.

But yet from what he is seeing they could hardly pass as Genin.

"She's beautiful" Lee said as he stared at Sakura. Neji followed his teammates line of sight and frown.

"Lee you deserve better than someone from the Haruno family" Neji said having quite a bit of knowledge on the 'Families' and 'Clans' of the village. The Haruno Family was a Merchant Family that had no special gifts to become a clan like the Hyuga, Nara, Uchiha, and Senju. Other than screaming like a banshee they weren't that special in Neji's eyes.

"I agree with Neji on this one Lee, someone from the Haruno family is... well, not that pleasing" Tenten said as she had a run in with Mebuki a couple of times in her family's weapon shop. Needless to say the experience made Tenten want to cut the Haruno's throat out with a dull kunai. Not only did she insult Tenten but she insulted her team; more specifically her Team leader, Naruto.

Tenten didn't know why but anytime someone insulted her team they would always target Naruto. It pissed the Weapons Mistress off to no end some people know nothing about Naruto like she does. Sure Naruto hardly talked about his 'Heirlooms' or anything that involved the past. But he was a hard worker, trained even more than Gai or Lee, And he was level headed and calm all the while handling his emotions with utmost profession.

She had a lot to thank for Naruto helping her train her physical abilities to the point she could handle opening two of the Eight Gates.

"You would think that they would notice us" Naruto said smooth tone though a frown found a way to his face.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked his squad leader.

"Nariko and Izumi, were trained by Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze whom both are powerful and capable shinobi. From what Gai-sensei has told me, they were also trained by both Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. Sasuke Uchiha's mother is a S-Ranked Kunoichi in her own right just like Minato and Kushina. And then you have Sakura Haruno whom is from a rich merchant family that could pay random shinobi to teach their daughter. Yet from what I see, they did not fully take advantage of the blessings they had" Naruto said as he paused for a bit. This information sink into the heads of his teammates as they only had a look of disbelief.

Neji looked forward and frowned, Naruto was right. They should have been noticed but here they were not even 10 yards away still unnoticed. Tenten and Lee made a humming noise as the two struck a thinking pose.

"Either they think they are untouchable, which will get them killed or they are really that stupid. I mean, how do you not notice my chakra?" Naruto said as his teammates shrug. Naruto's chakra is off the charts in the most insane way possible. Along with all the team's skills gathered, there was a reason they were made into a Assault, Assassinate, Recon, and Reinforcement team.

"Ahh hello my cute Little Genin"

"YOU'RE LATE" a banshee screamed as Naruto held his sensitive ears trying not to go deaf. His teammates patted Naruto on the back checking over their Squad leader.

Team Nine blinked in sync as they watched Team Seven bicker. _'Its both a good thing and a bad thing I am no longer related to them thanks to what I am now'_ the male Uzumaki thought with a blank expression. Ringing still in his ear from Sakura's banshee scream. Naruto made a personal note to wear some Sound Proof Fuin around this girl so he doesn't 'loose' his hearing.

"Ok, Team Gai. Lets show these green horns how to make an entrance" Naruto smirked as his fangs showed. His team smiled as well all the while shaking their heads at Naruto's 'playful' nature.

With a single hand sign the four man cell disappeared.

Team Seven felt a spike in chakra as their shadows and the shadows around them begun to move and morph into a large door. Through that door stepped an older male that made Sakura blush as Nariko's and Izumi's eyes widen.

His thick and abundant mid-back length dark red hair tied in a thick ponytail hair. With all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. He has deep crystal amethyst violet eyes that shimmered slightly like gems in certain lighting. On his cheeks are three colored markings, two of the markings are gold, two of the markings are crimson, and the last two markings are a deep rich Silverish gray. Each marking is two each leaving a total of six markings compared to two twins whisker like markings. His face is angled and nearly no baby fat on his body.

Naruto's body is that of a swimmer, built for speed, agility, endurance, stamina, and strength. With his lean slender frame and compact muscles he trained to the bone. Naruto had the body close to an Adonis.

He is wearing black shinobi sandals with shin guards attach for added protection. Black Anbu cargo pants fitted with extra pockets and have woven armor within the cloth protecting muscles like the thighs much better. For his shirt he is wearing an short sleeve mesh armor shirt, over that Naruto also modified a mid-night blue kimono ankle length that has a two-tail appearance. He also removed the sleeves so they wouldn't get in his way as much. Keeping the kimono closed is a long flowing faded black obi (Sash) that also holds one of his weapons he manage to 'borrow'.

Around Naruto's waist is a loose leather belt that holds his shuriken pouch and Chokuto sword.

His Chokuto sword sits at his waist behind his back. His Chokuto sword is nothing special, a simple dark wood stain finish, is also short than a Katana but longer than a Wakizashi. His Shuriken pouch sits on his right side of his waist.

On his forearm are dark harden leather bracers similar to the anbu ones though these ones are not gray but are a dark brown. On his palms are two markings... On his left palm is that of a black crescent moon and on his right is a black line circle suggesting its the sun. On Naruto's back hand is a incredible complex Seal with several different symbols and strange writing that only Naruto is familiar with.

He is wearing sunglasses are a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. As an addition was his a faded black ankle length Haori with the Uzumaki Clan Crest colored in black and blood red on the back in the middle.

Next to him were three other people.

One male had his hair is in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, covering a set of stitches on his hands that were caused by his rigorous training. He gives everyone a nice guy pose while Kakashi mentally screams in horror from his hiding spot.

The one girl of the group has black hair and grey eyes. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. she wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse (initially depicted as blue in the manga) with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

She waves politely at Team Seven as she steps out of the 'shadow door' along wih her whole team.

The last male had fair skin and long black hair that came down to his waist. He has the Byakugan is featureless white eyes with a slight lavender tint. He wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armor beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face.

Team Seven looked completely tense while Team Nine seemed relaxed and unworried. It was then Naruto decided to speak on behalf of his team.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Leader Of Squad Nine if our Sensei is out of commission. This is Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten make up the Four man cell" Naruto said in a calm relaxed tone as he pointed to each teammate whom lightly bowed once their name was mention.

"Its pleasant to meet you Team Seven" Tenten said with a friendly smile.

"YYYOOOUUTHH" Gai shouted while running to his team.

"Greetings my youthful students" Gai said in a Nice Guy pose as his student look unaffected by this action. Team Seven looked at Team Nine with a strange look.

"Yo/Hello Sensei/Gai-Sensei/YOSH" Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Lee said in order. Gai nodding with approval looked at Team Seven.

"Ahh you must be Kakashi's team. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and finally Nariko & Izumi Namikaze. I heard much about you four" Gai said with a friendly smile. Team Seven blinked, they all all had an confused face present. Naruto narrowed his eyes before taking out a shuriken and throwing it to a random tree. This caused the real Kakashi who was hiding in the tree to jump out to avoid being hit. Landing Kakashi's eyes widen as a mere Genin located him. But what surprised him even more was the razor sharp blade at his throat.

"Kakashi! Be careful when sneaking around my Genin. They have a year ahead on your team and can sense a jonin hiding" Gai warned his comrade. Kakashi nodded as Naruto put his Chokuto back into its saya and walked calmly to his team. Tenten, Lee, and Neji all had varying reactions but none were surprised. Gai smiled as he shook his head at Naruto's actions.

Naruto is always on edge around people close to his former family. Kakashi being rather close to Minato due to their Student and Teacher Relationship. With the Namikaze twins present, Naruto would most likely avoid any form of contact with them as much as he can. Gai didn't know why but it was amusing to watch his student get a 'Itchy trigger finger' around Minato or Kushina whenever both are present.

But it was funny to see Naruto mess with anyone close to the Minato or Kushina. He still laughs at the Pink Pervert incident. Where Jiraiya was turned completely neon-pink for a month because he was spying on women. Not to forget Naruto put itching powder in the anbu uniforms that came around his house bothering him. Gai couldn't forget the classic moment used so weird Jutsu to make Tsunade act like a completely idiot on her day off work.

Having Naruto on his team was both a blessing and a curse. While Naruto was wild, uncontrollable, and often did his own thing despite any orders he gets. This team was brought closer together by Naruto due to his personality. And while Gai learned a few things about his student. Naruto still kept his more important secrets.

"Ok Team Nine & Team Seven, this is a joint C-Ranked mission we will be taking together. So my team knows what I expect of them. Your mission is as follows, you are to guard a merchant caravan till he reaches his destination. You are to protect not only the Merchant, but also his supplies as well" Gai said as all but Naruto nodded. Gai could see Naruto was in in 'questioning' pose but held off till Gai was finished.

"Naruto, I do not know what supplies the merchant is transferring" Gai said with a serious tone making team Nine frown. As if they were recalling a memory they rather forget. Naruto nodded calmly as he rested his right hand on his Chokuto as his gripped tighten.

Naruto's sunglasses did a great job hiding his blood ruby red eyes as they started to glow before fading.

"Did I miss something Gai?" Kakashi walked up as he spoke in a lazy bored tone. Looking at team nine, more specifically Naruto. Kakashi only could wonder what the 'Fallen Prince' was up to. From murmurs and whispers, the boy ordered two special swords to be made as well costume made Crimson Red Samurai armor. It only made the cyclops like shinobi curious to Naruto's actions.

 _'Its not like he is important anyway, what is important is getting Nariko and Izumi ready for their trails ahead'_ Kakashi thought thinking Izumi and Nariko being far more important than the eldest.

 _'I heard that asshole'_ Naruto thought with a twitch to his eye while not looking at the lazy Jonin. Naruto had already read and saw Kakashi's memories and inner most thoughts. It was rather simple to read someone's mind and or memories without them being aware. He has done it to countless other shinobi which is why he had so many jutsu and techniques to master.

Not even Clan Secret Techniques were safe. Naruto knew everything Kakashi knew, from his first moments in life to the present. Even the memories sealed away due to him being in Anbu. Naruto saw it all before only shaking his head slightly at the knowledge Naruto gained from reading the man's mind.

 _'I should really leave this village and head for the Veil'_ the forgotten prince thought as he eyed team seven briefly before silently sighing.

 _'And these two haven't mastered the Rasengen not its elemental variant like I have. Sasuke is arrogant and prideful not to forget he is vengeful and hateful. Sakura is is truly a nut case as she had split personality disorder. Kami, if you can hear me. Please give me a sigh that better times are in the future'_ Naruto thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ahh Kakashi- one of our many C-ranked missions turned south" Gai said remembering the mission.

He never seen Naruto so livid before nor does he want to ever again. Normally Naruto is calm, cool, collected, and can hold his own even without the team. What happen that particular mission set Naruto over the edge and he slaughter around 200 bandits in a rage. Naruto also ended up saving Tenten during that mission during his rage inducement. Neji and Lee were only able to be saved by Naruto's knowledge on Medical Ninjutsu and the fact he was able to find herbs to treat the poison and injuries. Gai himself was tied up in a cage while the cage was fixed to drain his chakra until death.

Since then Gai has kept an eye on Naruto knowing few things can ever set him off like that. Seeing his teammates harmed in any sorta way is a one way ticket to pissing Naruto off. Another is using crude Fuinjutsu on any living thing whether it's human or animal.

 _'Yes, that is right. Naruto was lost in a rage when he saw the Kin-Juinjutsu and what those bandits were doing. While we were able to save a few, we couldn't save them all. I know he beats himself up over it. He is truly a good kid with a good heart'_ Gai thought as he only had a small smile.

"Hmm I see. Regardless we should head out and start the mission. The Merchant is waiting for us" Kakashi said lazily.

"Correction, we were waiting on you Hatake Kakashi so was the Merchant. I don't care what you do with Team Seven, but do not waste Team's Nine time because you want to mourn about the past" Naruto said so coldly the frozen tundra looked like a vacation hot spot for swimming at the beach. Team Nine only nodded as Gai sent his fellow Jonin a harsh glare for a split second making Kakashi's eyes widen a bit.

 _'What? H-How did he know'_ Kakashi wondered as Team Nine made its way to the Merchant.

Team seven while confused followed team nine thanks to Gai telling them to catch up.

Kakashi broke out of his spur only to catch up in no time at all.

 _'I have to keep an eye on this kid, he isn't like the reports say'_ Kakashi thought glancing at Naruto a few times.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued to walk without a care in the world _._

* * *

 _ **On the Road**_

Naruto and his fellow teammates all stay in defensive positions around the Merchant's caravan as they walked a lazy pace. Team Seven were shadowing Team Nine from the trees to provide support encase of an ambush.

Naruto currently had his hand pressed against his neck as his team used one of the Mental Connection Seals that he made. The seal was based after telepathy, but it provides a way to communicate without uttering a word. Though this way of communication was limited in range, as the seal feeds off the chakra of the person it was placed on. Therefore, Naruto was testing out the weakest variant of the Seal with his team.

 _'This Fuin you made Naruto is truly amazing. Too bad it works only in short range'_ Gai praised his student whom only smiled.

 _'Thanks sensei'_ Naruto smirked at the praise as he thanked his teacher.

 _'Naruto how come so many of your Fuin inventions aren't being sold? I bet you could make a massive profit from the Village if you sold these to the Anbu'_ Neji asked as Naruto only shook his head.

 _'I already sell some of my Fuin inventions. The Medical Patch Seal and the Explosive Scroll Seal are two of my inventions. But due to the complexity of the seals and the safety features on them. I do not want anyone being able to copy my work. But I will think on selling the Mental Connection Seal to the anbu but I can't promise anything. I want to avoid Minato and his family as much as possible'_ Naruto said as he looked around a bit.

He sensed no danger but that doesn't mean their isn't any.

 _'Whatever did happen between you and them if you don't mind me asking?'_ Tenten mentally asked as she twirled a kunai in her left hand.

 _'Its a long story. But the short version is that I left and they never made any effort to locate me. There are several other reasons but those reasons will be revealed anyway without me saying anything. In the end they made their choices and they are responsible for the outcomes of their choices. Whether its glorious or horrific'_ Naruto shrugged as he was indifferent to Minato and Kushina.

His sisters however, he could feel them staring at him even now. Their minds and memories are easy to view and see.

 _'What about your... What about Nariko-san and Izumi-san'_ Neji asked through the Mental connection.

 _'I can't really blame them for the actions of their parents. But I can blame them for not taking any action... But we will see what life has to offer. I can stomach being around my former sisters. My former parents however are not welcome'_ Naruto said in a matter of fact tone as his teammates nodded. Naruto always held neutral ground and was often the peace keeper of the group.

 _'Well its not like they are bad people'_ Tenten pointed out

 _'no they aren't, they just made some bad choices'_ Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Gai smiled faintly hearing the wisdom in his student's words knowing he could stomach being around the twins. However, he also knew it would take a lot of effort for Nariko or even Izumi to get in Naruto's good graces. Gai understood Naruto so far and the Taijutsu Master had to say Naruto handles things with a surprising level or maturity. Even though Naruto has outbursts, rare as they are. Naruto held or tries to hold a neutral view on everything.

As the two teams traveled. Naruto took the Mental Connection Seals off his teammates and Sensei thanking them for their help. Destroying any trace of the seal, Naruto wrote in his journal about notes and among other things to change the seal. Tenten glanced at Naruto many times with a certain look only Team Nine knew. Lee kept to his self often walking or walking on his hands, an effort to impress Sakura but the effort was all for not. Neji activated his Byakugan off & on to he kept a watch out for an ambush but nothing he could pick up.

Naruto slyly channeled chakra in to his eyes as they morphed and changed. His eyes first took the color of crimson red with three tomoe before changing again. The crimson red eye changed into the shape of a mitsudomoe as the black part of his tomoe formed the black like throwing gliave part of the eye. The final change of his eyes took were in the form of a soft metallic like purple eye with a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. When his eyes returned to normal, Naruto looked at teammates and team seven to see they were unaware of the event that just took place.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he sighed _'I can't wait to get this mission over with'_ Naruto thought as he felt something watching him.

Naruto glances to the barely visible moon. "So much work to do" Naruto muttered to himself.

As all the teams continued traveling unhindered by anything or anyone.

Izumi and Nariko glanced at their 'brother' curious as to why he was still around. They didn't know him that well, but they heard alot of great things about him. About how powerful, wise, kind, and understanding he could be. About how he was a prodigy beyond their own father Minato including Itachi Uchiha.

They simply couldn't sense it or see it. Sure he was fit, but so is everyone one else that lived a shinobi or kunoichi life. He hasn't displayed a massive amount of power, and even if he did. His Pseudo Jinchuriki status should make him only slightly stronger than everyone else excluding them. To the twins, their brother was nothing special but they could shake the nagging feeling he was hiding something.

 _'What is about our loser of a brother that makes him so special? Even Hiruzen-jiji says we are falling behind aniki'_ Izumi studied the oldest of them.

 _'Nothing impressive'_ Nariko huffed before a shuriken whizzed past her neck barely missing her throat.

Kakashi eyes widen at the inhuman speed the shuriken was thrown. Looking at Nariko to see if she is okay, he only noticed a poisonous Leech near her neck. It was a Leech know to cripple whom got a single one them. A Jinchuriki wouldn't be affect by the toxic all that much due to the Bijuu. But in numbers, even a Bijuu would have trouble keeping their host alive with 20 or so leeches on their bodies. A 100-1000 of these leeches would kill the Jinchuriki host without any effort.

The poison and threat of being drained of blood is a dangerous combination.

The Poisonous leech fell to the road dead as Naruto shared a look with Nariko who's eyes are widen from surprise. Naruto continued walked like nothing happen as Team Seven slowly walked baffled by the turn of events. Tenten quickly patted herself down as team Nine did the same. Naruto checked on the merchant to see it any unwanted pests hitched a ride. When the male Uzumaki found none he signaled to his sensei everything was clear.

Hey, if Naruto couldn't fly around in public with his wings, no one was allow to hitch a ride. Even pests like those leeches couldn't hitch a ride.

 _'I could just travel at light speed, but I don't wanna waste any energy breaking the laws of physics. Even though all Shinobi and Kunoichi pretty much gives the laws of Nature and Physics the bird every single hour'_ Naruto thought with a grumble while crossing his arms. Having to stay in his Zero State gets rather boring for Naruto so he ends up doing weird things, like traveling at the speed of light around the Elemental Nations. Which, he only has done twice before.

"We should think about making camp soon" Naruto turned to Neji as Naruto blinked for a moment.

"Thinking that its been to quiet huh?" Naruto asked continuing their trek.

"This route is known for its bandits and thieves. Yet I haven't seen a trace of those things since we went along this path" Neji said being familiar with the layout of the land just like any member of team Nine.

Naruto looked at Tenten and Lee whom both given Naruto a worried glance.

They knew something was up, it was too quiet. Gai given a quick look to Naruto with a slow nod as the younger Genin Captain nodded back to his sensei. Everyone on team Nine was aware something was wrong. They been on this path many times before. And no matter the day, mission, or time they would always get attacked when taking this path. Having no one not even a sign that anyone was around put Gai, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Neji on edge.

More so his team rather than Naruto himself.

"You're right Neji, we should break and make camp. But this part of the road is too exposed. We need to find shelter away from preying eyes. I will send a Kage Bunshin to scout ahead. Deactivate your Byakugan and conserve chakra. You will need it in a fight" Naruto said as Neji nodded and deactivated his Dojutsu. Naruto made a two signless Kage Bunshin.

The caused the members on team seven to go wided eyed at the talent Naruto displayed with only a Kage Bunshin without the hand signs.

 _'H-how?'_ Nariko was wided eyed while Izumi narrowed her eyes at their older brother.

 _'Hokage-sama will want to hear about this. Being able to use jutsu without Hand signs is a talent only the most veteran shinobi should have like Sandaime-sama. But here is a Genin able to pull off a skill that takes decades or even half a century to even master'_ Kakashi thought with a lazy expression dispite the seriousness of the skill.

Sasuke and Sakura had different reactions, one seethed the other was in awe.

 _'How does a loser have skill like that? Do I really have the right teacher?'_ Sasuke thought knowing for a fact pulling off Signless Jutsu was a skill most Ninjutsu mastered or experts hone and train for decades to even use one jutsu without hand even Itachi, a Anbu Captain by the age of 13 was unable to pull such a feat. While Sasuke could preform his hand signs rather quickly, he was no where near where he wanted to be.

He simply didn't have enough power to beat _him_.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Team seven staring at him. "What?" Naruto asked with a neutral tone.

"How does a dope no body like you able to preform signless jutsu?" Sasuke asked with a bite to his voice.

"Same way Itachi slaughtered you pathetic clan, I trained till my hands bleed" Naruto asnwered in such a cold tone even his own team filched a bit.

Sasuke saw red when someone talks ill of his clan. This nobody talks about his clan in such a manner when this clan-less loser should be worshiping the ground Sasuke walks on. He would have punched the dobe if Kakashi and Gai hadn't interfered.

"That's enough! Naruto, please do not speak ill of the deceased. Kakshi have more control over your students" Gai said firmed making the lazy Jonin do a double take to see Gai is serious. Nodding the group started traveling again as tension was thick between the two teams.

"Do you really have to say something like that Naruto?" Tenten whispered to her Genin captain thinking he went a bit to far.

"I never liked the Uchiha Clan excluding Mikoto Uchiha. The rest of them do no deserve the respect they are given. And dead or not, many of the Uchiha piss me off much like the Hyuga. No offense Neji" Naruto said to his hyuga teammate whom shrugged it off.

Neji really doesn't like his whole clan either, so he could understand where Naruto was coming from. After having some sense beaten into him by Naruto. Neji noticed many of his clan members are cold, distant, and unfeeling. Something that begun to feel alien to the young hyuga male whom is grown attached to the energetic Lee, Workout maniac Gai, the weapon loving Tenten, and the kind and understanding Naruto.

For Neji, his team was becoming more and more like family that he cares for. Neji was thankful he was on a team with Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Gai. He wouldn't never admit it, but he would crushed if he lost one of them.

"Why do you not like the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan Naruto-Kun?" Lee asked in a whispered. Naruto glanced at Lee with a familiar look the team knew involved Naruto's past just like his former family. His teammates and his sensei knew this look all to well.

"I 'hate' a majority of them for what I found out by simply watching" Naruto said with a cold look in his eyes.

"What did you find out Naruto?" Neji asked curious.

"... Betrayal and a never ending thirst for power runs in their veins" Naruto said remembering a few Uchiha he had seen kill someone close to them for the sake of power. Neji's fingers twitched, having an idea of what Naruto was talking about.

Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, the Hyuga Clan has been trying to amass as much political power as possible and to achieve some unknown goal. Neji didn't know what it was exactly the Hugya Elders were after, but whatever it is made the Branch member worry about the future. Neji had a sneaking suspicions that Naruto knew something was up too but it was hard to tell.

Naruto wasn't the easiest person to read by any means. He was highly secretive and often was busy with something. He wasn't the most social either as his only form of social time was training with them or chatting with the kids a year younger. Other than the same stuff the entire team knows about Naruto. Neji couldn't say he knew his Genin Captain like a friend would.

 _'Maybe I should ask Naruto and Lee for a guys night out'_ Neji pondered.

Naruto blinked as he glanced at Neji with a surprised look.

"What?" Neji asked confused

"Nothing, just something that popped into my mind but it can wait till later" Naruto smiled at Neji whom only nodded slightly. Everyone else on team Nine blinked but shrugged it off.

* * *

 ** _Night Time_ **

Naruto sat on a tree branch looking at the moon glowing in the sky. it is a beautiful night as the sky twinkled like diamonds and the moon shined brightly. Naruto held a locket in his hand as he watched some shooting stars fly over head. He would move to a more comfortable spot but a body of a certain girl prevented that from happening. Not that he mind lending a 'body pillow' to lay on. As long she didn't make any unwanted movements to seduce him he was cool.

Leaning on his chest is a cute yet sleeping Tenten as Team Nine made camp shortly after the Merchant found a trading outpost he wanted to stop at. Which slightly annoyed the unknown being on team nine. Naruto didn't like wasting his time all that much unless its intentional like playing a game or just sleeping. But when it came to matters such as his training or even learning something new, Naruto would spend every waking moment trying to manage his time well.

Below Naruto and Tenten were Neji and Lee whom passed out after keeping watch for a few hours before sleep took them to a land of dreams. Naruto is currently the only one awake as Gai slept in his tent and Team Seven slept in all their individual tents. The sole Uzumaki kept his senses open for any upcoming threat. The Merchant was in his careavan sleeping soundly in the make shift sleeping arrangement.

Naruto's attention snapped towards a shift in the Veil. Raising an eyebrow Naruto made a smokeless and soundless Kage Bunshin appear to go scout what has happened to the Veil.

The Veil, a curtain like barrier that separated the planets all similar to the Elemental Nations. Naruto didn't know what the Veil was exactly. But what he did know it had an affected Time, Space, & Dimensions keeping these Earths from colliding. All these Earths are parallel to each other, yet they couldn't directly come into contact with each other.

He knew there were lands beyond this Veil.

The Land Of Dust, The Land Of Man and Machine, The Land Of Myth, The Land of Ancients, and finally The Land Of Chaos.

Naruto and the others existed what the other 'Lands' called the "The Hidden Land Of Elements' which made Naruto nodded it sorta made sense.

But other than that Naruto did not know what the Veil is Exactly but he had a general grasp of it.

It was hard to explain in mortal terms what exactly the Veil was without it sounding crazy or silly. All these earths existed in such close proximity to each other. The Veil was the only thing from the Earths colliding or merging into a Super Earth. There are ways to get to these other Earths by v.i.a Rift that occurs every now and then. But these 'Rifts' are random and appear in unpredictable places.

And even if you manage to find one, they won't be open for long. Naruto knew people from the other lands are aware of the Veil and could open Artificial Rifts in order to cross borders or boundaries. Naruto also knew from his clones that all he would need to do is use his power and he could leave this place. But it would require about a S-class jutsu level of power to even open a rift big enough for him to cross.

And most if not all S-Class Jutsu are equal or greater to a nuclear warhead or two going off. Depending on the Jutsu and who is the user of the said jutsu.

A Bijūdama has more than enough power to whip out an entire village. If the Biju poured all of its chakra into the attack then it would become 10 times stronger and bigger than it normally is. Naruto himself could only use ONE Bijūdamaa day in his Zero State. He might be a overwhelmingly powerful Being thanks to all Nine of his Care Takers turning him into what he is now.

But he still couldn't control all that power that easy. Plus, he wouldn't be humble or have humility if he was like so many other beings. He was taught, raised, and knew better than let his ego take over.

Recreating the technique was annoying however, it was enlightening to know such a powerful technique to can destroy anything caught in the blast. Naruto can safely say if he were to put the Bijūdama on a power scale. It would be stronger than any nuke mankind could possibly produce. The fact base fact a Bijūdama can simply become more powerful dependent on what Naruto does with it makes it a much more dangerous technique.

Also their is no radiation affect either so that is a plus. Naruto liked a few things, nature and the environment being among them. He cared more for animals than any human being. After all, sometimes if you watched animals, they have greater compassion than any human could.

 _'Question is, how powerful would the Juubi's Bijūdama be? Considering its the Original Biju and its a Primordial Beast like creature. I would have to say its up on the upper most tier power wise goes. Meaning it it lunched a Bijūdama into a village such as Konoha, nothing would be left, not even the mountain nor the trees that surround the village. But its power could possibly go beyond that, maybe the Juubi is a like that one beast Aniki fought against. If so, it it is indeed revived like Old Man Sage fears. I will have to fight against it and defeat it'_ Naruto pondered.

Naruto looked at the night sky as a small sparrow landing on his shoulder and cuddled up to him for warmth. Smiling faintly, the Fallen Prince petted the small bird with a gentle hand.

 _'I have to remember to thank the old man sage for teaching me Senjutsu'_ Naruto thought.

Watching the bird fly off Naruto blinked as he frowned a bit.

 _'It seems the beings from the other lands are in turmoil one way or another'_ Naruto pondered.

* * *

 _ **Else where**_

"Have the traps been set?" a voice of distorted being said as he was hidden behind a screen door.

"Hai, the fallen Prince and Two Princess are on there way now. The Bandits are moving towards their target"

"Execellent, send word that no one but the two girls lives. Everyone else dies"

"Hai"

* * *

 _ **Morning**_

Naruto is seething under the sun light as he put on his sunglasses to dim the lighting.

 _'Damn sun, why is it so bright today'_ Naruto mentally groaned as he looked at the forms of everyone currently waking up. _'At times like this, I am thankful I don't really need sleep. But its a great way to pass the time when you have nothing to do'_ Naruto thought as he glanced at the Merchant. Naruto had noticed the merchant had been acting funny lately, like he was expecting something.

Now mind you, Naruto could find out what the Merchant was hiding no problem. But the problem is every time he is near a merchant and he reads their minds. Naruto normally ends up getting pissed off at the merchant. And for one reason or another Naruto always had the worse luck when it came to trouble.

 _'When this is done I swear I am taking one of the dinner meals Ayame promised. A good bottle of saki and chatting with one of my favorite people is a good way to end the day. At least that is my own opinion... I could go out and get laid but... I feel like if I did that I would betray the nine who raised me as their own... Why is it so hard being 'related' to them anyway?'_ Naruto thought about the time he gets home.

He really wanted to get this mission over with, but this damn merchant has been leading them around for the past week. Naruto noticed this right away when they crossed another bridge that would lead towards an area near Iwa's border and the Land Of Fire's border. Which sent off warning signs in his head knowing fully well Iwa is still holding a grudge towards Minato.

And by proxy Naruto, Izumi, and Nariko were their targets as well.

And the fact the merchant was acting a bit odd made a red flag go up in the yound shinobi's head.

In addition, if Naruto knew this was happening. He would have suspected this whole thing was a set up by someone.

The Merchant didn't know anything other than to follow this map someone given him.

 _'At this rate, we will be in Land Of Earth territory without clearance to enter. Even then, Iwa Shinobi will try and ambush us while trying to kill me and maybe Izumi and Nariko... However from rumors of the Iwa Village, more lower tier shinobi might just capture the girls and try to impregnate them...'_ Naruto thought about old shinobi tactics.

Some were still in use, just not widely talked about or kept quiet.

Kumo planned to kidnap his former mother and use her as a baby making tool. Even though Naruto 'dislikes' Kushina, no woman deserves that sorta fate. Not even the loose girls at a brothel or whores and sluts. they are still living breathing people... Naruto could not stand by and have someone regardless of gender used in a horrific way like that no matter if he dislikes them or not.

And even then despite their living conditions or life choices. No one deserved to be treated as dirt or trash.

 _'Besides, there are supernatural beings scattered all around the nations. No doubt my scent has already been caught by now'_ Naruto thought in a lazy tone as he knew several beings from the Land Of Myth uses a Artificial Rift to enter the Elemental Nations near the abandon Islands off the Coast of Water Country. He has seen and watched them plenty of times but never directly interfered with other beings.

Makes one wonder why a being of seemingly Unlimited power 'wastes' his time with mortals.

"Hey Naru, you have that face again" Tenten whispered to her teammate.

Oh yeah that's why, his friends and people he has bonds with. Because their is so much more to life than ruling people and beings. Naruto snapped his head towards a heart beat as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto deadpanned as he read the mind of the people just about to ambush them.

 _'Well old hawk, this signs you death sentence'_ Naruto thought as he fingered three shuriken in between his fingers.

Everyone noticed them before a arrow missed the Merchants head just barely. Naruto sighed as he saved yet another person frim the sweet grasps of death. Even those Lady Death or aka the Shinigami is one of the hottest and sexiest women he had ever laid his eyes on. Naruto knew if he met that literally drop dead gorgeous of a woman. He might find it hard to resist flirting with death whom would literally kill him with him having sex with her alone.

However fighting her is suicide so sex it is... When Naruto is ready to to die that is.

He flirts enough with danger and she is clingy.

 _'I just realized that having sex with death is like me becoming a male honey bee...'_ Naruto blinked knowing quite a few things about animals.

(Fun Fact: The male honey bee, called a drone, exists for one reason only – to mate with the queen. He is entirely expendable once he provides this service to the colony. In fact, any drones that remain around the hive in the fall will be unceremoniously driven from the colony before cold weather sets in. Honey stores are simply too precious to waste on a sperm donor.

The drone takes his mission seriously, however, and will give his life for the cause. Honey bee mating is one of the most dramatic examples of sexual suicide in the insect world. Honey bee sex occurs in mid-air, when the queen flies out in search of mates. Drones compete for the chance to mate with their queen, swarming around her as she flies.

Eventually, a brave drone will make his move. As he grasps the queen, the drone everts his penis using a contraction of his abdominal muscles and hemostatic pressure, and inserts it tightly into the queen's reproductive tract. He immediately ejaculates with such explosive force that the tip of his penis ruptures, and is left behind inside the queen. Aka, their reproductive organs explode and they go out literally with a bang... Sorry for the pun)

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure No Sato Main Gate**_

 _'That entire mission was a complete waste of time'_ Naruto sighed in disappointment. Looking at the setting sun, Naruto truly wondered what will become of him.

Was it possible to die of boredom?

The mission went rather boring as Naruto only used Taijutsu and his Shuriken to deal with the Bandits that ambushed them. It was a rather dull and boring ordeal as the Bandits were quickly dealt with by Team Nine while Team Seven Worked defense. Naruto expected the to a be alot more challenging due to the fact they were attacking with Ninjutsu.

But sadly, his dreams nor prayers were answered. Shaking his head of his thoughts, Naruto returned to when he was going to kill Danzo...

 _'I will most likely become a Missing Nin, but its better than letting that old war Hawk live'_ Naruto thought with his hands in his pockets. But first Naruto need locations, numbers, strengths, weaknesses, etc. Attacking a old veteran shinobi is risky even though the old war hawk had nothing really effective against Naruto. Well that is a lie, there are still several Shinobi Techniques that would be a threat to Naruto.

Not one where he would prematurely dies as he is absolutely immortal unless exotic rare class items come into play. But the topic of his weakness are for another time.

 _'Now, If I remember correctly. Danzo had a compound just North-East of the Nara Clan Compound. He is in a sectioned off area where he owns a decent chuck of private property. Which doubles over as one of the HQ area's for his ROOT to be stationed. This Hub area links to the smaller stations allowing the root to move about the Village unseen while under ground'_ Naruto thought as he tapped his foot on the ground a couple of times.

 _'A bit farther'_ Naruto thought as he continued his walk testing if he was following the right trail.

"Dope" a voice called out as Naruto groaned in annoyance. Turning to the Uchiha brat Naruto looked at the spotted brat.

"What is it Uchiha-san?" Naruto said with a but of bite to his voice. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance as the Uchiha had the smell of arrogance coming off him like some cheap ass cologne. This puny human annoyed Naruto to no end, as the male Uchiha thought he own anyone and anything in the village.

Naruto dislikes cheap cologne and arrogance.

"Hmph, You should give me your power" Sasuke said like he was barking orders.

"After you jump off a cliff and die" Naruto said with a deadpan. _'I do not have the patience to deal with the likes of him'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his head. Trying to force away the headache, Naruto watched the Uchiha roll his eyes.

"After you dope, now give me-" Sasuke couldn't completely his sentence as Naruto held his hand out with his Pointing finger and middle finger extended while his other fingers were curled.

Watching the Uchiha hit the ground with a thud. Naruto sighed looking at the unconscious form of Sasuke.

"Annoying prick" Naruto mumbled as the lone Uzumaki Male started to walk off. Stopping before he got to far, Naruto turned around and quicken his pace to stand next to the Uchiha. Holding his hand over the semi-comatose Uchiha, a strange circle with stranger runes appeared as Naruto chanted under his breath. A small flash of light came from the Uchiha which Naruto smiled before everything returned to normal.

Continuing where he left off, Naruto started his journey once more while slightly whistling. He could have killed him, but the thing is Naruto needed the Uchiha to be alive.

Naruto wasn't outright hateful to humans or any sentient life form in general. But for the love of Kami some of them drives him crazy and sets a bad example for the humans whom were actually decent beings. Naruto hates few things as well and he is a pretty easy fellow. And if he was annoyed by something he wouldn't hide it, he was a honest person too. But sometimes Naruto was to honest as he was blunt ans straight to the point.

He tries to be neutral, he truly does.

But its hard to be neutral when he sees someone doing something stupid or being stupid.

 _'I wonder if I am being punished for whatever crimes I did in my past life. Often at other times I really just don't do anything'_ Naruto kept walking as he stopped for only a Shuriken to land in front of him.

 _'Great, the annoying duo'_ Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

Ever since the two teams came back from that mission. Sasuke, Izumi, and Nariko kept pestering him. And it was close just back handing them into a building, but thank kami for them because Naruto was taught about patience from a very young age.

"Yes?" Naruto held a neutral tone as he waited for the twins to speak.

"We have some questions, and we expect answers" Nariko crossed her arms under her chest.

"We want to know how far advanced are you" Izumi said and a semi-demanding tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as how high and mighty they were trying to act. But Naruto's Emotion sensing let him become aware that they are nervous.

Rightly so

When the bandit ambush attacked Naruto effortlessly took out 20 in one Ninjutsu attack. All the while fighting them bare handed and killing the banits by sheer focused blows to fatal points of the body. Naruto was also seen stopping a katana with his bare hand before the bandit went flying. Both sisters assumed it was a wind jutsu Naruto used. Which would put Naruto far ahead of the twins as they haven't truly started their elemental training.

But it was more of the fact Naruto only hit someone in the ribs once and they went down like a bag of bricks.

Thank you Gai Sensei

"If I put it into terms how far ahead I am compare to you both, not even Minato nor the Anbu Commander could match me if I went all out" Naruto said with a calm expression.

"YOU LIE"

"Really? Tell me then Nariko, how many tails of the Kyuubi can you control?" Naruto said while looking at the one twin. Nariko took a step back surprised by the sudden question.

"I see, so you can only control one while Izumi can only go into a beginning state... The Kyuubi must be fighting tooth and nail to keep its power as its own. I on the other hand have no such Seal on me holding back the Biju chakra we all recved at birth. I am in control of my Biju chakra through my own will. When you are able to control the primal nature of the chakra, you can due amazing things" Naruto said in a eerie calm.

"What are you talking about?" Izumi spat as her heart throbbed in her chest. Something about this whole conversation with her brother made her heart throb. And deep down she knew he was right.

"I am saying, despite all your training to control the Biju's chakra you made little progress. Not to mention the fact the Jinchuriki and Biju need to work together so the host can draw out the Biju's full power. You two barely scratched the surface of the power laid within you both. Before you depend on the Kyuubi's power, you should train yourself and your own power. Because they're ways to counter a Jinchuriki without the need of another Jinchuriki" Naruto said as he turned away from both the twin.

"Kyuubi, if you can hear me and I know you can. Remember what the old man said before his passing" Naruto spoke vaguly as he disappeared in a flash of crimson.

This caused the siblings to be farther driven into shock as they think Naruto mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique without the use of a marker kunai.

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

Naruto is meditating in 'his' shrine as the birds chirped and whistled. Breathing calmly Naruto pondered over the information his clones have gathered over the past few hours. _'It seems Danzo is indeed located around the abandon parts of Konoha after the Kyuubi attack. He was also experimenting on kids and some infants for his genetic projects. He wanted to create a army of shinobi that could use Kekkei Genkai so he could overthrow the Village when he had the right timing'_ Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, his blood red ruby eyes with black slits open to the world for all to see.

His eye color faded and changed to his crystal amethyst color.

"But the problem is getting in... I could use magic but it would reveal I have other means of fighting. I rather avoid as much getting out about me as possible. Then there is his security force along with all the abducted brain washed shinobi... They will come at me regardless of what I do to them, so I can't hold back exactly. His position on both the Shinobi and Civilian Council allows him to play both fields as he is a business owner after his so called retirement form the Shinobi Corp. So attacking him from a political angle is a no go. He hardly leaves the safety of his home and there is always a squad of Root always near. Even though I do mange to defeat his forces. He has all those Sharingans he stolen along with his mutated right arm fused with the Shodaime Hokage's cells. He also has Shisui's Sharingan implanted into his right eye. Even though Danzo isn't a threat, he armed himself with dangerous things I can't take lightly" Naruto muttered out loud as he sighed.

"Everything is so troublesome" Naruto said as he summoned a clone.

"I want you to spy on Danzo's meeting he has with Mebuki Haruno. If possible set something up so I can take him out from a distance... I wanna use 'That' on him if I can, but make sure to place a barrier around it so its not seen or heard" Naruto said as the clone nodded before disappearing in a blur of speed that no normal human could possibly ever hope to match.

 _'Now to-'_ Naruto stopped and looked to his left and blinked. His eyes started to twitch rapidly as he reached for Casull.

"Why are you here" Naruto asked with an annoyance to his voice as a figure came out of the trees.

It was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Easy kid, I ain't here to fight" Jiraiya said as Naruto given the man a blank expression.

"You words hold no value to me Jiraiya" Naruto said in a forced neutral tone as Jiraiya nervously laughed. Naruto let Casull rest in its holster as he looked at the Toad Sennin with a forced neutral expression.

"Right, I deserve a lot harsher punishment" Jiraiya said as the Sannin flinched at the sight of Naruto's blood red ruby eyes with black slits.

" **You deserve so much worse Jiraiya** " Naruto said in a demonic tone that sent shivers and a chill down the man's spine. Jiraiya could only freeze seeing the familiar eyes of what would be the Kyuubi's eyes. But these ones a lot more intense, less human, and brought forth fear and terror Jiraiya hasn't felt before. It was like he was looking at something that isn't of this world and possibly could kill him easy.

"Speak" Naruto said as his voice and eyes returned to normal. Jiraiya took a breath before straightening out and composing himself.

"Hehehe I came to see if it was too late to say sorry" Jiraiya said as he held a surrender gesture.

"Just sorry?" Naruto crossed his arms as Jiraiya still had a nervous laugh. Naruto held a firm calm expression as he stared into the Sannin's eyes, like he was peering into the older man's soul.

"Uhh haha I have to start somewhere. I don't expect you to just forgive me"

"Are you here because of what Nariko or Izumi saw?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind... I will think on it" Naruto said as he sat back down and stated mediating again. Jiraiya fidgeted for moment before sighing in defeat. The sannin disappeared in a Shunshin with little proof he had been standing there. Naruto glances from the corner of his eye to where Jiraiya was standing. _'Never before anyone else came to me like Jiraiya. Not even Shizune would like to be around me due to Tsunade's request. Jiraiya, while I can easily figure out if your planning anything... I wish to see if he had any truth to those words'_ Naruto thought as he sat down and relaxed.

Taking a deep breath Naruto exhaled the air from his lungs as started to calm down. Soon Naruto's eyes twitched again as he heard perverted giggling.

 _'That man has no tact'_ Naruto got up and walked to find Jiraiya and intends to teach him a lesson about women.

And not the 'I am going to show you how to really please women' lesson. More along the lines of 'I am going to beat the shit out of you for shits and giggles' lesson was what the Uzumaki Heir had in mind.

 _'I wonder if I will find any girls in the village worth my time... Possibly not'_ Naruto thought as he came towards the spot Jiraiya and the old man saw him.

"H- Hey Naruto" Jiraiya said nervously as he just left the Uzumaki to cool down.

"Survive this and then we will talk" Naruto said calmly.

"Eh?"

BAM

"Ow my head, man that kid has one hell of a kick"

Cue cracking knuckles sound & a sense of certain doom

"Eep"

Cue beating and girlish screams of pain & agony

Naruto smiled amused as he heard Jiraiya's pleas for mercy, or for him to come save the poor old veteran sannin. Nodding being safisfied with his duty to deliever justice in the strange yet best ways. Naruto turned on his heel and stopped cold as he saw a few female Jonin shinobi standing their with sharp pointy weapons that didn't look all that friendly.

Wait, is that Ninja wire?

"Halt Uzumaki, we need to talk"

"Umm rain check?"

Cue weapons ready.

"I take that as a no" Naruto said as he slightly raised his leg and bolted faster than Gai finding out there is training gear on sale. With the fact he made multiple clones to act a diversion, Naruto made a clean get away.

"Dammit!" was the cry of a bunch of angry women.

* * *

 _ **Else where**_

"You have failed Mebuki"

The said woman flinched slightly as Danzo words were a harsh reminder why followed his orders. Orders she had no really other choice to follow despite her intentions.

"F-Forgive me Danzo-sama, the Demon was stronger than what I predicted" the woman said as she kept her face hidden from Danzo. With her head bowed down, the once prideful retired Kunoichi only could worry.

"Indeed, you were wrong to attack both teams with those bandits whom arranged the attacks. However, you might still be useful to me" Danzo said as his face twisted into a evil grin as plans raced through the mans mind. Even if Mebuki is a weak willed woman with no talent in Danzo's regards. The woman in front of him can still be useful in other ways.

After all, the Civilian Council is at his feet through blackmail, death threats, and other means to give Danzo the leverage he needs.

"I want you to go and kill the boy yourself. Use whatever methods you have to"

"B- b- I am not good at Assassination Missions, I was a medical shinobi before I retired" Mebuki said as she was trained in the medical field.

"You can and you will! If you fail to complete this, I will have your daughter taken and your husband killed" Danzo said in a cruel yet unfeeling voice. Mebuki bit her lip as she nodded knowing she couldn't fight this. Danzo was to powerful for her to fight alone, and he had other backers outside the village. Even if she managed to find a way to get him caught, her family would be in to much danger or even killed by the time Danzo got a whiff of her betrayal.

"Hai Danzo-sama, how shall you want me to proceed?"

"Good now here is what you are going to do. I have arranged for a posion to kill the first spawn of Minato Namikaze. You are to pick it up at a flower shop down town. You will be given a vial of potent toxin that will kill him dead despite his Uzumaki Life Force and regeneration he gets from the little biju chakra he has. Seduce him, feed him, I don't care really. You have a week to complete this task or you will never enjoy life ever again" Danzo threaten the women as his voice was hollow and a void of any feelings or emotion.

 _'H- h- How would I do this? Let alone get close to him'_ Mebuki thought as she nodded. "Hai, Danzo-sama. I will complete this Assassation Mission" Mebuki said as Danzo remand unmoved knowing the only way to get close to Naruto is to seduce him. Mebuki was only a pawn in his schemes, and if she wasn't useful after this mission. Both her and her daughter will be used as breeding factories for Danzo quest to produce an army of Uchiha after he puts the Uchiha brat under his tumb.

All his Root are his pawns as far the War Hawk is concerned. men, women, children, and elderly it didn't matter how many lives were take, how many rules were bent, and no matter how many times he used dirty tricks. It did not matter the methods or the means for the old war Hawk, he will make Konoha the greatest and most powerful nation in the world. And he will kill, torture, rape, manipulate, and control those who stand in his way.

Nothing comes before the Glory of Konoha, the one he envisioned.

HIS KONOHA!

 _'Speaking of which, once I finally capture those two Demon Containers and their whore of a mother. I will use those three as a permanent baby making factory. Yes, that will do nicely. I will use Mebuki to get Pregnant with that Uzumaki brat too that way I can have the Namikaze secrets sooner than when I could have waited. Yes, to have a key to their secrets before I capture those three will prove useful. And after Mebuki and the baby she birthed after seducing the Uzumaki brat. I will kill them both as I will not need them after everything is done'_ Danzo thought with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Hmm Mebuki, you are also to complete another mission as aside from this one. You are to get pregnant with the First Spawn of Minato and give birth to that child. Any form of failure with result in your swift and quick-"

zip

Thud

"DANZO-SAMA!"

Mebuki while confused at the ROOT yelling in terror decided to look up and saw a man she greatly feared dead. With his head shattered open like someone took a small explosive tag and triggered it on his head. Danzo's brains and blood leaked out like a fountain as his body twitched randomly. Her eyes widen as the man she worked for was now dead due to unknown means.

* * *

 _ **Few Moments Before**_

laying on his stomach with a custom made weapon that took him a year and 8 months to complete. Naruto laid down testing out one of his most favorite guns and by all the most useful gun in his small collection of 'Weapons of Mass Destruction'.

In Naruto's hands and against his shoulder is a monster of a rife if it could be called that.

With the power of a Lahti 20mm Anti Tank Rifle, the range that can reach well over a distance of **2,474 m** / **2.47 km** ( **8,120 ft** , or 1.54 miles), and the accuracy that would make the best sharp shooter green with envy. along with several advanced modifications that makes this rife the best rife to ever come into existence. This rife allowed Naruto to REALLY reach out and touch someone without being seen or heard until its too late. The ammo its self is specialized cast metal that greatly reduces many down sides of being a sniper.

Naruto called this monster of a Sniper, **Obsidian Night**.

"Distance to target, 3701.49 meters. Round will travel 10.132 feet per a second. Total time of flight for the bullet, 6 Minutes and 5 seconds" Naruto said steadying his breath as his heart slowed to a crawl. (3701.49 Meters= 2.3 Miles)

Naruto's eyes shifted to their beautiful Blood ruby red with black slits as he focused on his target. Channeling his chakra into the gun, the weapon channeled the supernatural energy in and arround the bullet causing the bullet to not be less affected by wind speed, drop, loss of speed, as much like a normal bullet would. Which is why his sniper is a Snipers wet dream.

It was almost like a laser pointer, only he still had to adjust for a little bullet drop.

Aiming a little higher than Danzo's head and his breathing and heart rate at a all time low. Naruto out his finger on the trigger knowing the conversation with Mebuki isn't fully done. He just needed her to distract Danzo for a solid 6 minutes and 5 seconds.

Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself as his finger tighten on the trigger.

With a silent moment between his heart beat and the world around him. Naruto squeezed the trigger as a loud explosion like sound ringed from his sniper rife, his custom made bullet flew at super sonic speeds zipping pasted everything faster than any normal human eye can track.

Taking a sigh after the shot was fired. Naruto summoned a clone to rid of any evidence that the shot was fired.

The sound won't be heard, but someone could still find where he fired from possibly.

SO he had to cover his tracks carefully.

With his clone doing clean up, Naruto bolted to Danzo hide out intending on leaving no survivors for this task.

* * *

 _ **A Minute Later**_

Naruto sat in a tree hidden away as Anbu and the Hokage controlled the scene that is known to be Danzo's house.

Being a shinobi Naruto was was allowed in certain areas. But due to the nature of this Naruto decided to stay away from both Minato and Mebuki. Naruto played with the fires bullet fragments that would possibly lead a trace back to him. Luckly Naruto order these metals from the Land Of Lightning and Land Of Iron, so finding the supplier would be difficult as the suppler is in another country.

As the Anbu interviewed Mebuki who looks shaken up, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt no Root Anbu around the building or beneath it.

 _'Hmm where did they go?'_ Naruto thought as he pondered on what could the Root Possibly do.

No matter how this ends, Naruto would get away scot-free. No one saw him near Danzo's home, and eye witnesses said that he was lass seen heading towards his team's training grounds. That's if someone suspects him of the foil play of taking Danzo's life.

The Jonin and a few of their Genin were even here as the Jonin felt it was a good lesson for their Genin to learn.

What the Genin learn would possibly vary.

Some would learn to never let down their guard. Some would learn that awareness is the difference between life and death. And some could possibly learn that just because you are within the village doesn't mean you are safe.

Naruto however wasn't worried about any of this. His attention was focused on the women known as Mebuki.

"As I told you before, Danzo-san privately owned the land my shop is at, as my land lord we have weekly business meetings" Mebuki urges as she was unsure who to trust but she went with a reasonable white lie. It was known Danzo was the Land Lord to many businesses and often. Danzo always own some Bonds so when those matured, Danzo would gain more money which is promised by the Elemental Bank, a massive bank that has buildings and business all over the lands.

"Thank you Mebuki-san" a Shinobi said as he let to gather more notes of information.

Holding the bullet fragments tight in his right hand. Naruto sighed as he jumped down and left the area unseen by many.

 _'One down and about who knows how many more'_ Naruto thought as the bullet fragments were tossed into a lake far away from Danzo place. With his hands in his pockets a smile etched on his face. _'I truly wonder where Danzo's men went to now that their leader is gone. Hmm was it possibly Danzo had a back up plan if something happen to him? A smart man would have a back up plan along with farther back up plans. However, from his profile and how he planned things. Most likely not due to him seeking immortality all the while look for a means to become Biology Immortal like that one lobster or jellyfish. Maybe that is why he had such an obsession with those two animals trying to unlock their so called secrets'_ Naruto pondered as he knew some of the things Danzo had scheming in his mind.

When it came to mad men like Danzo everyone can pretty much guess what is going through their minds. But its unnerving or even frightening to think about due to their 'inhuman' nature and way of thinking.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto sits next to Neji and Lee as Gai had called his team today.

"Ok students, today I am increasing your training so your flames of YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTER!" Gai shouts as Naruto only looked bored, Tenten groaned, and Neji paled knowing he would have to train in his Eight Gates again.

"YOUTH" And then there is Lee.

"I am very pleased with your progress so far. I know I said I will only teach Taijutsu, but thankfully I recruited a few of my fellow Jonin to help guide you" Gai said in a calm yet wise tone as Naruto blinked before his eye twitched.

"Sensei, who did you get to help us?" Tenten asked already dreading this question.

Gai smiled brightly with his impossibly bright white teeth as he given his students the famous 'Nice Guy Pose'. "I have requested aid from Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Tsume Inuzuka, An Anbu member, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mikoto Uchiha, and a few others" Gai said as he smiled brightly knowing his students will learn from this experience.

 _'Sensei has finally lost his mind'_ Neji thought as his eye twitched

 _'Why so many people'_ Tenten thought with a sweat drop.

 _'Gai-sensei why do you make it so damn hard to hide everything I need to hide oppose to things I do not care for'_ Naruto thought as he sighed but still smiled knowing he gets to see his Jiji. Its been awhile since he had seen the old man, it will be good to see the elderly Kage once again.

"Tenten you are to meet Tsume Inuzuka at Training ground 14" Gai said with a smile as his students blinked wondering what is going on.

Naruto's eye twitched as he resisted to read Gai's mind. HE WILL NOT FALL INTO THE INSANITY THAT IS HIS SENSEI'S YOUTH PRAISING! HE WILL NOT BE DRIVEN INSANE BY THE MINDS OF LEE AND GAI!

 _'Oh Kami! SAVE ME!'_ Naruto mentally screamed in despair as Lee shouted once again Youth at the top of his lungs.

"Lee you are to meet Asuma Saurtobi at training ground ten" Gai said in a loud cheerful tone.

 _'If I manage to keep my sanity without the means of slaughtering thousands. I will dance on the grave of my enemies'_ Naruto thought as he sighed once more possibly knowing who he is meeting.

"Neji, you are to meet the anbu member at training ground 16" Gai said with a thumbs up as Neji sighed but nodded.

 _'Here we go, please be jiji'_ Naruto hoped.

"Naruto you are to meet Mikoto Uchiha at Training Ground 1" Gai said calmly yet the bright sunshine smile didn't fade.

 _'Dammit'_ Naruto slumped his head as he nodded.

"GOOD LUCK! AND MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH GUIDE THE WAY"

"YOUTH"

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten ignored the shouting of their sensei and teammate as they went to the training grounds they were told to meet at.

Naruto using his inhuman speed 'Power walked' to his location even though to the normal human eye he was traveling faster than a blur.

* * *

 _ **Training Ground One**_

A nervous beautiful woman walked back and forth nervous as she agreed to help Gai with his students. But which student she would receve was up to Gai Completely. Next to her was the Sandaime Hokage, an elder old retired shinobi still enjoying his retirement even though the death of his former teammate set of alarms in his head. He was worried him or his son was worried next but nothing could be found other than a high speed moving object slain the War Hawk.

"Ya know, I really wanted to meet and train with that anbu member" a soft spoke voice said as the two veteran shinobi blinked beofre seeing a swarm of bats fly in a circle only to merge together and form a very familiar dark red headed young man.

"Sup" Naruto said cassually as Hiruzen blinked at the new 'Shinshun' Naruto just displayed.

"W-what was that?" Mikoto asked surprised.

"Hmm? Oh that was one of my many useful talents. I call it **Bat Cloud** , it allows me to cover great distances and reach far places via transforming into a swarm of bats. Of course I just developed this 'technique' so I am not to good with it like my Wind Shinshun or my Chakra Enhanced Speed Technique known as 'Shunpo' (瞬歩, _Flash Steps_ ) is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. I of course created three techniques for this branch of 'Chakra Manipulation'. Those three techniques I made from Shunpo as known as Senka, Utsusemi, and third I have yet to complete to be honest" Naruto said while using air quotes to show the name of the techniques or abilities he has.

In all honestly making speed varieties of techniques with Chakra were hard.

Hiruzen simply chuckled as Mikoto did the perfect impression of a fish caught out of water.

"T-That's amazing Naruto-kun" Mkoto said in awe as she looked at Naruto with amazement and curiosity.

 _'Do be too amazed, I only recently discovered Reiryoku, while its more pure than the Spiritual half of chakra and different in nature. Its still hard to master and I just recently discovered it so I have no full and earthly idea of to control or manipulate it fully. But thankfully I was able to make a Chakra Variant of the Speed Technique. I am not ready to use Shunpo in its Chakra or Reiryoku state yet. So it will take some time but none the less Its useful. Better than using my insane speed to disappear in a flash of crimson'_ Naruto thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, your both here to help train me correct?" Naruto said as he rolled his shoulders and looked around.

"A- ahh yes, Gai-san recently asked use to train you for a limited to time to expose you to something different. What are your strengths?" Mkoto asked getting to the business at hand while Hiruzen smiled at Naruto. Naruto blinked confused but undestood the question none the less.

"Of course, I am a Master in Fuinjutsu. I am a Kage level with my Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu. I have nearly or fully mastered Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Blacksmithing , Medical Intuition, & Seduction Intuition" Naruto said honesly as he kept some of his skills hidden. HIruzen blinked as his eyes widen and Mikoto's jaw dropped to the ground.

In fact A LOT OF his skills are hidden.

"H-how are you still Genin?"

"Simple, I am lazy and I wanna have as much free time as I can before my career takes up too much" Naruto said with a shrug as blinked and looked around before shrugging. Hiruzen sighed as Mikoto shook her head but understood where Naruto was coming from. For Hiruzen its a reminder of why Naruto is unpredictable and why its so hard for the elderly retired Hokage to guess what level Naruto is at correctly.

"Naruto, you should be at least a Kage Level shinobi if you mastered that much" Hiruzen said knowing Naruto is possibly borderline S-Class Shinobi.

"Meh, If I ever became Hokage, it will be a cold day in hell before I am stuck behind a dark wood oak desk. Plus I haven't completely mastered everything I mention. Some of it I am just really good at but find no desire to know more unless I need to. WIth Medical Ninjutsu I only wanna be at a level that could help someone from not dying on the battle field. My seduction skills are that great but only due to how I look, I have to put SOME effort into seducing a woman" Naruto waved them off as he walked closer to the duo.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto said with a confident smirk present.

"Anything you are partly bad at?"

"Getting a date"

"BAHAHAHAHA" Hiruzen brust out laughing knowing it was a small jab on the boy's personal life.

Naruto pouted as his jiji laughed about his love life.

THAT shit is important man!

"Naruto my boy, if you had trouble getting a date then Orochimaru and Jiraiya are secretly gay while Tsunade has a romantic relationship with Shizune." Hiruzen said in a humorous tone having a hard time so one that looks like Naruto has trouble getting at LEAST one girl to date him.

Hell he could go to the Velvet Leaf and get a free plow from one of the many Girls Lilith has.

Possibly even Lilith herself would snatch the young man and bang him into the bed.

"I knew there was something fishy about those three" Naruto said like he found out a long dark hidden secret. Hiruzen only rolled his eyes as he held a chuckle from escaping his lips. Mikoto had a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she shook her head.

"Naruto-kun be serious, if there anything you think you have trouble with me or Sandaime-sama can help you with?"

"Emotional Training" Naruto said blankly

"You want emotion training?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Whenever I see or near Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Minato, Isumi, or even Nariko I have to hold back on not doing any physically harm to them. It annoys me that the fact just seeing them makes me wanna bend their bodies in inhuman ways" Naruto said honestly knowing he wants to rip off their heads sometimes due to his... condition. Being what he is didn't come without a cost. All his power could possibly destroy not just the planet but the moon too.

He had to continuously watch the output of his physical abilities to not shatter someone or the earth. He always had to be aware of his surroundings unless he wants people to see his Semi-true form which he has three of then his absolute true form. He had to continuously train day in and day out to maintain control and fine tune his abilities within his own private pocket dimension.

He had to avoid using his full strength around people either physically, mentally, or even his infinite raw power.

His emotions often were triggered leaving him spiking all his power beyond Kage level or even bijuu sometime. Even if these spikes are a rare thing to happen for Naruto. But these emotional outbrusts while common for anyone can't be common for Naruto. Naruto is a lot of things, but a mass murder isn't one of them. If his power spiked to high and there isn't a barrier placed like when he sparred with Iruka.

A lot of people can die from the sheer pressure of his power alone crushing their bodies.

And Naruto doesn't want innocent blood on his hands. He rather avoid a slaughter of innocent people if he could help it honestly.

Plus the sheer fact Naruto has to hold himself back from beating the shit out of the people he just mentioned or even killing him shows himself he doesn't have a solid grasp on everything about his being. Yes emotions can be used to make you stronger, but they shouldn't control you or even rule over your life. He had no problems retaining his emotions over everyone or anything else. Its just the people he mention that piss him off and he wants to let go of that or at least not be affected by it.

Mikoto and Hiruzen share a look before looking at Naruto with concern. Naruto is normally a bright child, brilliant, kind, and often understanding of nearly everyone. Naruto holding something like a grudge against his former family meant they wronged him greatly. And Naruto often is uncaring about certain things or is just really brushed stuff off like they didn't matter or even cared.

Its just how he is, he isn't exactly all forgiving but he can forgiven plenty of things others would possibly see unforgivable.

But even Naruto had limits of what he can forgive.

"Well I guess we can work on some Emotional Training. But we will work on other things ok Naruto-kun" Mikoto said softly as Naruto nodded.

"How about I teach you strategy and tactics Naruto?" Hiruzen suggested which Naruto blinked before he took a thinking poise.

 _'To learn Strategy and Tactics from The Professor himself whom fought in all three Shinobi World Wars and survived them despite the fact he went up against Kekkei Genkai users and the likes of other Kages whom had their own abilities... Yeah I would be insane to pass this up'_ Naruto thought to him self knowing Hiruzen is a master Strategy and Tactics and is widely renowned for his wits, experience, skills, power, and wisdom.

Even after his retirement and him enjoying the life many shinobi wish to have. Hiruzen still held an aura of wisdom and power that anyone can notice. And despite his age going on in the years, Hiruzen was FAR from being a defenseless old man with no bite.

"Old Man, I would be mad not to learn those two very important aspects from you" Naruto said calmly as Hiruzen smiled brightly.

"Very well, come by my home after Mikoto-chan is down with this training session. I will teach you some of the things I know" Hiruzen said as the aged Hokage got up and walked calmly back to his home. Naruto nodded as he watched the old man leave to his clan compound thus leaving the Uzumaki alone with an Uchiha.

"Shall we begin Naru-kun?"

"Sure" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Ok Naruto-Kun, come sit in a medative style across from me" Mikoto instructed and Naruto obeyed no problem sitting in front of the drop dead gorgeous MILF.

"Ok, Learn one in emotional training is to understand and identify the emotions you are feeling so you won't react to them. You have to keep a calm clear mind in order for you to be completely composed and calm" Mikoto said knowing she is the reason Itachi was so good at hiding his emotions and reactions. Naruto just nodded as he kept himself relaxed and disinterested in anything so far.

Naruto's finger twitched when he felt and anbu approaching.

"We have company"

"Huh?"

A Anbu member with a rhino mask landed and kept his appearance hidden.

"Uchiha-sama, the Shinobi council has been called by Sandaime-sama" The anbu member said as Mikoto sighed.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, we will have to continue this another time" Mikoto said while Naruto nodded.

In A signless shunshin, Mikoto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. With an annoyed sigh Naruto got up but felt a hand on his shoulder, a soft grip to stop him from leaving. Naruto blinked and turned around to see the Rihno anbu member.

"Yes Anbu-san?"

"You should be careful Uzumaki-san"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the vague warning.

"Your... former parents aren't mentally stable anymore... We don't know what will happen, the Shinobi Council is currently trying to pick a Godaime Hokage" Rhino said as Naruto's eyes widen slightly at this piece of information.

"Why are you tellign me this?"

"Because Sandaime-Sama and a few anbu nominate you for the position" Rhino said honestly as Naruto blinked once, twice, three times. Before looking at the Anbu member with a curious look.

"I am flattered but why me?"

"You have the requirements needed to be a leader. Jiraiya-sama is unfit to lead the Village for the sole fact he maintains Konoha's spy network among other things. Tsunade-Sama is too mentally unstable and has a rough time being the current Medical Chief. Hiruzen-sama is past his prime and can not lead, but he can still mantain his seat as Elder Council Men. Neither Nariko nor Izumi have the experience nor know how to correct lead a village let alone control their bijuu halves. And the list can go on to be perfectly honest" Rhino said as he took a step back.

"You however were taught by Sandaime-sama, Mighto Gai, and nine unknown 'Care Takers' whom made you the Stongest Gein alive. You are on the table, I hope you become the Godaime. I certainly have more faith in you than the other picks" Rhino said as he shunshin away.

Naruto blinked for a moment before he rubbed his head. _'Well this is way out of left field'_ Naruto thought about being the Godaime wasn't that leading the Village was a bad thing. He kinda dreamed about doing it every now and again. But its a matter of a fact he sleeps in a coffin and his home is layered in sercuity seals that only he can enter.

Yes, he sleeps in a coffin due to part of his condition.

Also he would be watched by anbu patrols or a squad of anbu around him at all times.

It would cramp his style but at the end of the day its the Council's choice. If no one can agree than the Fire Daiymo would be called in to help the decision process. However with the Daimyo and Konohagakure being run by two completely different and separate governmental bodies. Its rare for the Daimyo of the Land Of Fire to be involved with Konoha's political affairs.

"YYYYOOOOUUUTTTTHHHHH"

 _'Oh Kami save me'_ Naruto pleaded to whatever deity would listen to his cries for help.

"NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT" Gai shouted with a nice guy poise.

"Greetings Sensei" Naruto said with a nodded wondering what sorta surprises will happen next.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BY THE SHINOBI COUNCIL" Gai exclaimed with another youthful shout as Naruto sighed.

"Hai" Naruto said as he he transformed into a cloud of bats and they all flew into the sky.

Gai's jaw dropped at the style of exit Naruto took, he never seen his student do that before.

* * *

 _ **Ember Council** _

Tension in the room could be cut with a knife, as six Jounin all awaited the Seven candidate to arrive.

Soon everyone heard the screeching of bats before the room was filled with a swarm. Soon all the bats centered themselves around a specific spot before morphing into a young man with dark red hair.

"Ok Whoa, note that traveling through building using that is a headache" Naruto muttered out loud. Several clan heads including the anbu and Jonin present went wide eye at such a strange and surprising 'Shunshin'.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Yo old man, still kicken?"

"I may be old my boy, but I won't go down that easy" Hiruzen said with a smile.

Naruto given the old man a fanged smirk before he heard a Clan head, Inuzuka if he is correct clear her throat.

"Alright, Sandaime-sama would you bee so kind to explain why you chosen Naruto here as the newer Godaime Hokage?" Tsume asked as she tried to get over the sudden and strange appearance of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ahh I did give him my nomination didn't I? I suppose its only fair to give a reasonable answer" Hiruzen said as he kept his victory smirk present. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his surrogate grandfather as he knew that smirk all to well. It was the smirk Hiruzen showed when ever he won their games of Go or Shogi. And the old man while still human was a tough opponent to even compete against a game of strategy.

 _'Old Man, I love you and known you for a long time. But when ever you get that look it generally means trouble for anyone but you'_ Naruto thought as he stood calmly while everyone paid attention to Hiruzen. Naruto could simply read Hiruzen's mind like he does once in awhile for everyone, but Naruto was much more curious to let this play out than rather spoil the whole thing.

"As you all know, its mandatory for each and every single shinobi to have a Physical, Mental, Emotional, Social, Spiritual, Environmental exam to make sure they are stable enough to carry out their duties. As of recently Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze had taken their exam which they both failed their Emotional Exam, Environmental Exam, and Mental Exam. As mandatory as shinobi of any rank they must pass the Mental Exam, Physical Exam, and Emotional Exam in order to keep their status as Shinobi/konuichi of Konoha. As such, by Konoha Law the Shinobi Council can appoint a Newer Kage if their Condition does not improve within a selected time frame" Hiruzen pasued as all nodded their heads.

Naruto mentally went over his exams which he took about four months ago and passed all of them easily.

"In order for the requirements for being Kage, one must have knowledge or an ability in the following fields; Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Blacksmith, Tracking, Assassination, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Cooking, Hacking, Investigation, Thievery, Housekeeping Aptitude, Intuitive Aptitude, Law Intuition, Martial Arts Intuition, Master Strategist, Mechanical Intuition, Medical Intuition, Performance Art Intuition, Photographic Deduction, Psychological Intuition, Scientific Prowess, Seduction Intuition, Stealth Tactics, Survival Intuition, Trading Intuition, Weapon Improvisation, Weapon Proficiency, & Etc. This wealth of knowledge is gathered over years of study, training, or understanding how the world works. But most importantly a Kage must be level headed, never be bias no matter how emotional torn you are" Hiruzen paused to gather his breath.

"Not only must they have a complex understanding of how the Shinobi side works, but an indepth knowledge on Politics, alliances, treaties, and other forms of trade that deal with the Governing body of the village. Which is why the Jonin and Naruto are gathered. They are the most experinced at this ot have the most indepth knowledge on the subjects mentioned before" Hiruzen said whil many clan heads kept a composed face.

"My Nomination Uzumaki Naruto was taken on the fact Naruto is not only stronger than your average Genin, but he is also incredibility talented in all fields I have mentioned earlier. As such I can not ignore his potential for the Godaime Hokage Position" Sandaime said in a powerful commanding voice that left no room for argument or let allow a challenge.

 _'Okay, what in the fuck fuckery fucking fuck is the old man thinking?'_ Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Nara clan head to see he is in deep thought about Hiruzen's words.

"Sandaime-samam you can't be serious" the Hyuga clan head said with a questioning Monotone voice.

"Oh I am Hiashi-kun, and if any of you think your better suited for my nomination, then you can have a fair duel against Naruto for it"

 _'oh old man, you planning conniving son of a-'_

"A fair duel Sandaime-sama?"

"Yes" Hiruzen takes a puff of his pipe. "Anyone who bests Naruto in a fair even duel. They will win my Nomination without complaints from me" Hiruzen spoke as Naruto's eye twitched knowing the old man is planning on his pride as a warrior and fighter. Naruto disliked losing to anyone or anything. Not as a matter of arrogance or ego. But he had pride in his abilities and dislikes losing in general. Now he knows when he has been beat. However, he is sure as hell going to make it near damn impossible for anyone or anything to beat him.

 _'Then again, I could say no thanks I am not interested in the title of Hokage but...'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the other candidates with a calm expression.

 _'The people they all pick have a whole list of problems of their own and hardly can handle the mantle of one of the most powerful Hidden Villages'_ Naruto added in the after thought which caused him to stay.

 _'I wonder what Aniki would do in my situation'_ the young some kinda hybrid thought.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Power levels**_

Zero State: Dependent of Naruto's skills, Intelligence, tactics, or abilities he will use.

Released State Level One: S-Class or Higher

* * *

 **Naruto's Profile  
**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki  
 **  
 **Alias/Nickname/Moniker:**** Vlad Tepes IV, Fallen Prince Of Konohagakure No Sato, ?, ?, ?  
 ** **  
Race:**** ?

 **Age:** 14

 **Elemental Release:** Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, Yin, Yang,  & Yin-Yang.  
(Sub-Elements: Wood, ? ? ? ?)  
(Isolated-Elements: ? ? ? ?)

 **Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tota:** Horobi no Chikara **,** ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?,  & ?.

 **Threat Class:**?

 **Ranks:** Genin

 **Relationships:** Iruka Umino (Sensei/Friend), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Surrogate Grandfather/Teacher), Kiba Inuzuka (Best Friend), Shikamaru Nara (Friend), Choji Akimichi (Friend), and Shino Aburame (Friend)

 **Skills:** Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Bukijutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Divine Arts, Demonic Arts, Magic, Sign Magic, Alchemy, Blacksmith, Tracking, Assassination, Survival Expert, Hunting, Poison Making, Archery, Cooking, Hacking, Investigation, Thievery, Housekeeping Aptitude, Intuitive Aptitude, Law Intuition, Martial Arts Intuition, Master Strategist, Mechanical Intuition, Medical Intuition, Performance Art Intuition, Photographic Deduction, Psychological Intuition, Scientific Prowess, Seduction Intuition, Stealth Tactics, Survival Intuition, Trading Intuition, Weapon Improvisation, Weapon Proficiency,  & Etc

 **Unique Powers/Abilities:** Deity Physiology, Dragon Deity Physiology, Transcendent Devil Physiology, Transcendent Vampire Physiology, Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology, Divinity, Divine-Demonic Physiology, Omega Physiology, Alpha Physiology, Ultipotence, Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh Omniscience, Almighty Ascension, Almighty Link, Complete Arsenal, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Ability Creation, Primordial Force Manipulation _,_ Primordial Light Manipulation, Primordial Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Absolute Condition, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Charisma, Ultimate Fighter, Absolute Defense, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Immunity, Absolute Intelligence, Absolute Invulnerability/Flawless Indestructibility, Absolute Leap, Omni-Perception, Meta Regeneration, Omni-Senses, Absolute Speed, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Strength, All Physical/Mental Enhancements on an Absolute Level, Immutability, Indomitable Will, Infinite Life Energy, Self-Sustenance, Zenith, All Dragon-based Powers, Environmental Adaptation, Divine Force Manipulation/Demonic Force Manipulation, Omnificence, Shapeshifting/Omnifarious, Prime Being, Cosmic Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation, Resurrection, Omni-Magic, Omni-Elemental Manipulation, Draconic Element Manipulation, Conceptual Element Manipulation, Elemental Breath, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Esoteric Force Manipulation, Human Disguise, Mediumship, Omni-Slayer, Absolute Psionic Power, Omnikenesis, Telekinesis, Psionic Manipulation, Shape-shifting, Flight/Wing Manifestation, Intangibility, Empathy, And Etc.

 **Swords or Other Items:**

 **Sho & Isamu **\- An unknown Heirloom from one of Nine of his care givers. Naruto never used these but is often seen with these two unknown weapons and never leaves home without them. Theses two weapons are dear to Naruto as a late memento to a promise Naruto made when he was young.

 **Casull & Jackal ** \- Two specially made pistols that only Naruto can use due to his unique condition. While both hand cannons are powerful enough to put one preson down or even cause them to meet the Shinigami early. Casull is much more tame in its stopping power compared to the Jackal. Both hand Cannons are heirlooms of Naruto's Late yet unknown care giver whom also had a hand in turning him into what he is currently is today.

Naruto hardly uses these two hand cannons as he prefered using his fists or other weapons. Naruto still carries, sleeps, and takes them where ever he goes. Naruto never leaves these two babies of his at home.

 **Obsidian Night** \- A Custom made Sniper Rife that can nearly take down anything or anyone. Made to take out targets from a distance and powerful enough to take down supernatural beings such as Werewolves, Vampires, Ghoul, and many other beings. Naruto uses Obsidian Night as a Assassination Method to take out beings that he can't just normally approach. He also uses this rife to take out targets that might be a threat to him due to the lack of information he has on that being.

This sniper is so power, so accurate, and so flexible, Naruto can possibly upgrade it to host several different types of fire arms. From Assault Rife, a Shotgun, or even just a plain light Machine Gun. But Naruto's favorite method to use this as a Sniper rifle.

 **? -**

 **?** -  
 **  
?** -

 **?** -


End file.
